Guide?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: H I A T U S
1. Kembali

Hoollaaaa minna… Ketemu lagi dengan saya, si author gaje -.- *pundung*

Kali ini aku akan menyajikan SasuIno :3 *emangnye makanan?*

Semoga kalian suka~~~

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Semi-canon, and maybe OOC (mungkin Sasukenya *digampar Sasuke*)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto alweees punyanya Bang Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Guide**_**?**

**Chapter 1 : Kembali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Sasuke-kun~!"

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun kembali!"

Dan seruan-seruan aneh lainnya. Sedangkan yang disambut itu hanya bermuka datar seperti biasa. Tidak memamerkan giginya yang putih sedikitpun. Sangat berbeda dengan mantan sahabat (yang sudah jadi sahabat kembali) nya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dalam diri pemuda Uchiha itu. Muka _pokerface_, bajunya, rambut pantat ayamnya, dan jangan lupa, dia tetap tampan. Mungkin yang membuat berbeda adalah wajahnya yang sedikit melunak dan beberapa perban di sana-sini.

Dengan tampang _cool_nya yang biasa, dia berjalan berdampingan dengan sahabatnya, Rokudaime Hokage. Mau tidak mau dia memang merasa sangat berterima kasih karena pria berambut kuning menyolok itu telah menyelamatkannya di hadapan para kage.

Bayangkan saja, seorang pengkhianat desa yang kemudian bergabung dengan organisasi jahat dan membunuh beberapa pejabat penting, adalah hal yang tidak dapat dimaafkan bukan? Apalagi memang Sasuke tidak mempunyai keahlian untuk bermuka melas. Dia tetap memasang muka dingin yang menusuk ketika disidang oleh para Kage. Siapa yang merasa simpati padanya kalau begitu?

Hanya satu orang yang merasa simpati dan bersikeras untuk menyelamatkannya. Ya, sang Rokudaime. Dia dengan pidato diplomatiknya, mempengaruhi semua kage untuk memaafkan kejahatan-kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto bisa pandai berbicara seperti itu. Tapi memang biasanya dia bisa merubah hati orang lain 'kan? Tidak hanya para kage yang takjub mendengar penuturan Naruto, tetapi Sasuke juga terlihat membelalakkan matanya. Naruto menceritakan beban mental yang selama ini menimpa terdakwa, membuat para kage menjadi terharu dan merasa simpati juga pada akhirnya.

Dan saat itulah, diputuskan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, pengkhianat Desa Konoha, dinyatakan tidak bersalah atas kejahatannya selama ini dan lolos dari hukuman mati. Namun, dia harus tetap dihukum. Dan beruntungnya hukuman itu akan ditetapkan sendiri oleh Rokudaime.

Sasuke yang mengingat itu semua tersenyum tipis. Dia melirik pada sahabatnya yang sekarang melambai-lambai dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia balas untuknya. Memang Sasuke belum tahu apa hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya, tapi selama yang memutuskan itu sahabatnya sendiri, dia percaya hukumannya tidaklah begitu berat.

Setelah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang besar Konoha, Sasuke melihat begitu banyak gadis-gadis dengan mata _love_ menyambut dirinya dengan ceria dan sumringah. Walaupun Sasuke tidak menanggapinya tetapi Sasuke merasa cukup senang bahwa dia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk diterima lagi di sini.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sasuke-kun," ucap seorang gadis-ralat, seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang dengan membawa bayi berambut kuning menyala. Sasuke yang merasa tidak kenal hanya memandangnya saja.

"Ahh, jagoan kecilku! Sini Tora ku sayang~" ujar Naruto mengambil bayi itu dari pelukan ibunya.

"Hn, itu anakmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Iya. Namanya Tora Uzumaki. Jagoan kecil yang akan jadi penerusku nanti. Benarkan Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto sambil mengerling ke arah wanita tadi. Yang dikerling hanya tersenyum geli.

"Yang benar saja, masa dia akan jadi Hokage bodoh sepertimu?" jawab Sakura dengan bercanda. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut istrinya.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke melebarkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Sedikit sekali semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha.

"Kau… Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau terlihat terkejut. Kau pangling ya? Hihihi," jawab Sakura sambil memutar-mutar badannya.

Memang, Sakura sekarang menjadi sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya lurus panjangn hingga pinggang dan dibiarkan tergerai dengan indahnya. Poni sampingnya menutupi sebagian dahi lebarnya. Dan lagi, ekspresinya yang semakin dewasa dan keibuan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Sakura yang dulu. Yah, memang warna rambut pink itu tetap tidak berubah. Tapi siapa saja bisa mendapatkan warna seperti itu kan?

"Hn, tidak terlalu. Rambutmu mudah dikenali," ucap Sasuke berbohong.

Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup kaget bahwa wanita yang ada di depannya ini adalah Sakura. Bukan karena lebih cantik, bukan. Tapi statusnya yang sekarang ini menjadi ibu beranak satu dan istri dari Rokudaime. Yah bukan masalah sih, tapi hanya mengagetkan saja. Akhirnya usaha Naruto sukses juga.

"Ah, benarkah? Padahal aku sudah ganti model rambut," ucap Sakura sambil memegangi rambut pinknya.

"Warna rambutmu mencolok, Sakura-chan. Jadi sangat mudah untuk dikenali." sahut Naruto yang sekarang menggendong jagoan kecilnya itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya manggut-manggut saja dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, kita kok ngobrol di sini, ayo ke ruang hokage saja. Aku juga harus segera menyiapkan hukumanmu sebelum aku yang akan dihukum para kage itu," ucap Naruto sambil memasang cengiran biasanya.

"Hn,"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ruang hokage. Dengan _background _yang tadi, seperti artis yang sedang mengunjungi desa. Dengan tenang mereka juga membalas teriakan-teriakan, ups. Mungkin hanya dua dari mereka.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terikat rapi sedang memperhatikan pemuda Uchiha itu dari jauh. Walaupun dia tidak ikut dengan gerombolan gadis-gadis itu, yah dia cukup tahu umur lah. Namun dia tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis meskipun peluh membasahi keningnya.

"Sasuke-kun... _Okaeri_,"

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Coba kita lihat… Apa hukuman yang cocok untukmu…" ucap Naruto sambil membolak-balik buku arsip misi. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah tidak mempunyai keperluan lagi, dia mengambil Tora dan pulang ke rumah, menjalani apa yang seharusnya dijalani oleh seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Sasuke yang berdiri di samping meja hokage hanya diam dan menatap sekitar melalui jendela yang transparan. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak kembali ke desa tercintanya ini dan sudah cukup banyak perubahan yang terjadi di desa ini. Perubahan total. Karena Sasuke pun tahu kalau Pein, salah satu anggota organisasi Akatsuki telah menyerang desa ini. Dia seperti berada di desa baru.

Matanya memperhatikan desa ini dengan intens. Sisi-sisi yang sangat baru bagi pemilik Sharingan ini. Namun masih ada sisi-sisi lama yang dimiliki Konoha. Yaitu keramah-tamahan. Sepanjang Sasuke melihat, orang-orang sangat baik dan ramah. Sangat terkesan hangat.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada seorang gadis. Dia tampak ceria dan selalu menampakkan senyum ketika ada orang menyapanya. Rambut pirang yang terikat rapi dan mata _aquamarine_nya menambah aksen cantik di penilaian sang Uchiha. Bajunya yang minim memperlihatkan pinggang putihnya dan kaki jenjangnya. Hei, ada apa kau ini Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau memperhatikan seorang gadis, _inner_ Sasuke berkata.

Gadis yang berjalan menuju ruang hokage itu (seharusnya) tidak merasa diperhatikan karena jaraknya jauh sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, kunoichi pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mata mereka pun bertemu.

Gadis itu hanya membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke belakang, berusaha untuk tidak gede rasa. Tapi dia lihat belakangnya tidak ada orang satupun. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat gerakan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan tetap memandangnya.

Ketika kunoichi itu sudah yakin bahwa Sasuke memandangnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak merespon, malah dia berbalik menuju depan meja hokage. Sedangkan di muka gadis itu mulai muncul perempatan siku-siku.

"Lama sekali kau mengambil keputusan," ucap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kalau aku mau, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman siksaan! Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau dan kau harus bersabar menunggu keputusanku," jawab Naruto mengomel.

"Kau terkesan meremehkanku. Memangnya aku akan mati kalau hanya disiksa seperti itu?" balas Sasuke.

"Bukannya aku meremehkanmu, tapi itu hanya fisik. Aku rasa yang harus dihukum dari dirimu adalah mental dan hatimu itu, teme," ucap Naruto bijak.

"Hn, kau bertambah dewasa." ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar dan dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Tidak."

Hening sesaat menyelimuti kedua ninja hebat ini. Naruto masih sibuk dengan buku-buku arsip misi yang mungkin membantunya untuk memberi ide cara untuk menghukum sahabatnya sendiri ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali menuju aktifitasnya semula; mengamati Konoha.

"Ah! Aku tahu apa hukumanmu!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sang Rokudaime itu pun segera menulis sesuatu di kertas misi yang baru.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya bisa kembali ke posisi di depan meja hokage dan menunggu hukuman yang akan menimpanya.

"Ini tidak disebut misi sih sebenarnya, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau aku menulisnya di kertas misi untuk mendapatkan izin." ucap Naruto.

"Izin apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Yang ada malah Naruto memberikan kertas misi itu dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke menerima kertas misi itu dan tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran, Sasuke langsung membacanya.

'Hukuman untuk seorang pengkhianat desa. Membantu semua orang di Konoha apapun yang diminta selama 6 bulan. Harus mengumpulkan kertas dari semua warga konoha yang berisi: nama, kesan dan tanda tangan. Dimohon bantuannya. Tertanda, Rokudaime Hokage.'

"Bagaimana? Sudah kuberi waktu yang sangat panjang, jadi kau santai saja mengerjakannya. Selain itu, kalau ada seseorang yang tidak mau atau belum percaya kepadamu, kau bisa menunjukkan kertas itu," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai membaca itu hanya membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena hukuman itu terlalu sulit, bukan. Justru hukuman ini mudah sekali baginya. Tapi, yang harus diteliti adalah kata-kata "membantu". Berarti Sasuke harus beramah-tamah dan membantu semua warga Konoha? Hah, memang orang ini benar-benar berniat untuk merubahku, pikir Sasuke.

Walaupun tidak begitu suka dengan hukumannya, tapi toh Sasuke tidak protes. Mungkin Sasuke juga berniat untuk memperbaiki citranya di desa ini. Dengan begitu akhirnya Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku selesaikan hukumanku ini." ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut juga.

"Eh, Sasuke. Aku hampir lupa. Konoha ini sudah berubah total, baik posisi tempat-tempatnya maupun apartemenmu juga. Kau harus paling tidak ditemani satu orang untuk mendampingimu sebagai _guide_," kata Naruto sambil membalik-balik buku nama-nama ninja yang aktif.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi dia juga tidak protes. Mungkin Naruto ada benarnya juga. Sejak datang hingga sekarang, dia tidak bisa mengenali tempat manapun dan bahkan dia tidak bisa mengenali Sakura.

"Oh, tidak. Hampir semua shinobi yang aktif sedang melaksanakan misi mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana dengan anbu…" ucap Naruto yang lebih tepat dikatakan bicara sendiri.

"Ini ada satu anbu yang sedang tidak ada tugas. Tapi dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang sulit dan dia sedang dirawat inap. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke. Kau harus melaksanakannya sendiri sampai ada yang pulang dari misi-"

_*TOK TOK TOK*_

"Masuk!"

Seorang kunoichi yang berwarna rambut sama dengan Rokudaime masuk ke dalam ruang hokage dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Lalu dia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja hokage.

"Hokage-sama, saya sudah menyelesaikan misi di Suna dengan sempurna. Dan ini daftar tanaman-tanaman yang berhasil tumbuh di sana," ucap gadis itu.

"Oooh, kerja bagus, Ino! Kau memang bisa diandalkan…" Ino tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang Hokage.

"…setelah Sakura-chan." dan lanjutan kalimat Hokage itu membuat dahi putih Ino mengeluarkan perempatan siku-siku kembali. Naruto yang menyadari ada _background_ suram dan menakutkan di sekitar Ino langsung membuat Naruto meneteskan keringat.

"Ah… ahaha, a-aku hanya bercanda, Ino. Kau memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan," ujar Naruto memperbaiki kalimatnya barusan dengan tawa garing. Ino hanya menghela nafas pendek.

Selalu saja. Dia selalu dibandingkan dengan wanita berambut pink itu. Dan dia selalu kalah dalam hal apapun. Dalam hal medis, dalam hal obat-obatan, bahkan dalam hal cinta sekalipun, Sakura malah sudah mempunyai anak. Ino sebal dibuatnya. Kalau saja pemuda yang ada di depannya ini bukan seorang pemimpin desa dan sepupunya, Ino pasti sudah menggorengnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi du-"

"Ino, kau keberatan tidak kalau aku beri satu misi lagi? Hanya misi ringan kok, tapi memakan waktu yang cukup lama." ucap Naruto memotong acara pamitan Ino.

"Keberatan. Dadah Baka-Hokage," jawab Ino kesal sambil membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya dia harus kabur dari sini sebelum amarahnya memuncak.

"Oh, ayolah Ino. Kau bisa diandalkan bukan?"

"…"

"Ino?"

"Haaah, baiklah baiklah. Apa itu?" ucap Ino sambil membalikkan badannya lagi. Dia tahu dia harus hormat walaupun pemuda itu sepupunya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum senang dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja di sebelah kanan Ino. Sasuke yang mengerti apa maksud dari kerlingan Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pendek. Kemudian dia memegang pundak Ino dan menyuruhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke.

Ino yang kaget karena pundaknya ditarik oleh Sasuke hanya bisa menurut. Kemudian dia bingung dengan reaksi Sasuke yang memperlihatkan sebuah kertas misi-maksudnya kertas hukuman.

"Err… Maksudnya? Hubungannya denganku apa?" tanya Ino tanpa menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang mata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Jadilah _guide_ku,"

"HAH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Aku tahu, ini terlalu gak jelas dan terlalu maksa. *pundung*

Tapi hanya inilah yang bermain di otakku sekarang… Apakah ide ini terlalu pasaran atau gimana? Tapi sumfah saya memikirkannya sendiri! Karena ingat Sasuke itu seperti tidak terlalu ramah pada semua orang, jadi di sini aku akan menggemblengnya jadi ramah! *tepar kena raikirinya Sasuke* dan di saat itulah bibit-bibit jamur *plak* bibit-bibit cinta akan muncul di dalam Sasuke dan Ino... X3

Boleh diflame, boleh dipuji *nggakbakalada*, boleh dihina… Semuanya boleh deh! (OvO)b saya terima flame, asal flame nya itu yang bertanggung jawab! nggak hanya kritik, tapi beri juga saran! dan paling nggak harus login supaya aku bisa belajar dari flame anda! Oke oke? :DD

Repiuuw yaa. Arigato gozaimashita telah membaca.

**RnR ?**


	2. Tersenyumlah, Sasukekun!

Haaaiii minna-chan… akhrinya saya apdet juga (OvO)b

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya lanjutannya! :)

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, and maybe OOC

**Disclaimer** : Naruto alweees punyanya Abang Masashi tercinta~ *digaplok istrinya*

* * *

_**Guide**_**?**

**Chapter 2 : Tersenyumlah, Sasuke-kun!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Suatu pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan di sana-sini. Embun-embun yang membasahi bunga-bunga, menambah kesan sejuk dan ceria di sebuah desa ini. Orang-orang yang mulai bangun dan memulai aktifitasnya dengan ramah dan ceria. Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak akan kau dapatkan di manapun.

Sama seperti halnya pria berambut _raven_ itu. Dengan tenang dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruko. Dia berjalan seperti tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, padahal setiap yang dilewatinya mata orang-orang selalu mengikutinya. Tampang _cool_nya masih terjaga dengan rapi.

_*TOK TOK TOK*_

"Iya, dengan siapa? Eh—" tanya Inoichi. Setelah dia memperhatikan siapa yang mengetuk rumahnya, dia agak kaget.

"_Ohayou_, Paman." sapa pria itu dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

"Bu-bukankah kau Sasuke? Ada urusan apa kau ke sini hah?" ucap Inoichi dengan mata tajam dan marah. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Inoichi selama beberapa saat.

"Hn. Sepertinya Ino tidak memberitahu hal ini ya," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sedangkan Inoichi hanya mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti—yang meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kenapa kau cari-cari putri—" tanya Inoichi.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Kau cepat sekali," teriak seorang gadis dari tangga.

Teriakan itu sontak membuat dua orang pria itu menolehkan pandangannya. Yang satu tersenyum tipis, dan yang satu lagi terlihat kebingungan. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan mendekati dua sosok yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Err, Ayah. Mungkin aku belum cerita tentang misiku. Kenapa kita tidak sarapan saja dulu sementara aku akan menceritakan misiku? Mau bergabung, Sasuke-kun?" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti dua orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depannya.

"Hn, tidak usah. Aku teh saja." ucap Sasuke menolak ketika Ino akan mengambilkannya semangkuk nasi. Kemudian Ino mengambilkannya teh.

"Jadi sebenarnya, Ayah… Waktu itu aku sehabis pulang dari misiku di Suna…" ucap Ino memulai ceritanya yang panjang dan lebar. Sementara ayahnya hanya mendengarkannya sambil makan dan sesekali mengangguk-angguk.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menyesap tehnya. Diam-diam dia meneliti rumah—atau yang bisa disebut ruko yang bernuansa bunga itu. Komentar pertama yang dia dapatkan setelah masuk dalam ruko ini hanyalah satu; wangi. Dengan bunga-bunga yang bervariasi dan indah menambah kesan cantik di ruko ini.

Hangat. Kesan kedua yang dia dapati. Memang pada awalnya dia merasa seperti diusir melihat sikap dan ekspresi ayahnya. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah kekhawatiran seorang ayah terhadap anaknya. Dan suasana di ruang makan ini lebih hangat ketika ayah Ino tahu maksud kedatangan mantan ninja—yang sekarang sudah kembali jadi ninja Konoha.

Melihat Ino yang berceloteh dan ayahnya yang menjadi pendengar baik, membuat pemuda Uchiha satu ini mau tidak mau teringat pada keluarganya dulu. Sudah terlambat jika dia ingin membuat suasana hangat ini di keluarganya. Oh, bahkan semua keluarganya mati 'kan? Ada rasa senang dan iri berada di ruang makan ini. Senang karena bisa ikut merasakan bagaimana kehangatan keluarga itu, dan sekaligus iri karena dia tidak dapat merasakan ini setiap hari seperti Ino.

"…Seperti itulah ceritanya. Iya 'kan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Sasuke yang sedikit kaget karena tersadar dari _daydreaming_nya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Hmmm… 6 bulan, eh? Apa tidak terlalu lama? 6 bulan bersama Sasuke…," ucap Inoichi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan melirik pria berparas tampan itu.

Merasa dilirik dan diperhatikan, Sasuke meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan angkat bicara.

"Saya akan menyelesaikan misi—maksud saya hukuman ini lebih cepat dari waktu yang disediakan. Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa waktunya sangat panjang," jawab Sasuke tenang. Sedangkan Inoichi hanya diam. Tak lama kemudian dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah. Jaga Ino baik-baik ya, Sasuke." ucap Inoichi. Tatapannya melembut, tidak seperti di depan pintu ruko tadi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, Ayah! Kenapa aku seperti barang yang akan diserahkan sih? Aku juga ninja, bisa melindungi diri!" sahut Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ayahnya hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka dengan hening yang tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino dan ayahnya telah selesai makan. Sasuke dan Ino pun akhirnya pamit untuk menjalankan misi mereka—disebut hukuman untuk Sasuke dan misi untuk Ino.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

Setelah keluar dari kediaman Yamanaka, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Keheningan tercipta dari dua insan yang belum begitu saling mengenal ini.

"Kau pandai mencari, ya? Padahal kemarin aku hanya memberitahukan arah rumahku saja, tapi kau sudah menemukan rumahku." puji Ino mencoba mencari topik.

"Hn. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau _banner_ bunga Yamanakamu itu besar sekali?" ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino hanya terkekeh.

Hening lagi. Jujur Ino tidak suka dengan keheningan, apalagi jika ada seseorang di sampingnya. Mulutnya terasa gatal jika tidak berbicara. Tapi apa yang akan dia bicarakan dengan orang yang tidak begitu dia kenal?

Mereka tetap berjalan selama beberapa menit. Merasa tidak tahu arah perjalanan ini Ino pun bertanya pada sosok pemuda _raven _itu.

"Err, Sasuke-kun? Kita mau ke mana dulu ini?" tanya Ino memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak tahu. Kau kan _guide_nya, terserah kau." jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino memukul keningnya kecil. Dia pikir dia hanya akan menemaninya saja, tapi dia juga harus mengatur semuanya ternyata. Jujur Ino tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Kemudian Ino menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang tidak gatal itu. Berpikir mulai dari mana misi—dan hukuman ini akan dilaksanakan?

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai dengan menuju ke kompleks rumah yang terletak di sebelah kanan sendiri." ucap Ino tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam kata-kata terserah.

Setelah sampai di kompleks yang paling kanan sendiri di desa Konoha ini, mereka berdua pun berhenti. Seperti meminta aba-aba Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino, tapi masih dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ehm…, yah. Kita akan mulai dengan rumah yang ini," ucap Ino mendikte gerakan Sasuke.

_*TING TUNG*_

"Ya, di sini kediaman—Ino? Dan… Sasuke?" ucap seseorang berambut panjang dan berkulit putih. Yang disapa hanya tersenyum lebar dan kelihatan kaget—hanya salah satu.

"Hinata! Kapan kau kembali dari misi panjangmu itu? Aku kangen padamu~" ucap Ino dan tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung memeluk gadis bermata lavender itu. Hinata membalas pelukannya selama beberapa saat dan melepaskannya.

"Baru pagi ini bersama Neji. Ada apa kalian ke sini?" jawab Hinata memperhatikan dua sosok yang berada di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Kau tahu, Hinata… Selama aku di Suna aku sangat merindukanmu! Tahu tidak kalau aku setiap makan, tidur,…" celoteh Ino dengan ceria. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan gumaman tanda setuju.

Sedangkan pemuda Uchiha yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa sedikit ber_sweatdrop_ ria. Perempuan memang selalu suka berbicara tanpa henti.

"Aku kangen sekali waktu kita bertiga, bersama si jidat itu—"

"Ehm," dehem Sasuke mencoba untuk mengingatkan Ino kenapa mereka bisa berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Ino pun berhenti berceloteh dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan maaf.

"Se-sepertinya kita akan sambung perbincangan kita lain waktu, Ino. Ada apa kalian berdua ke sini?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Sasuke hanya diam dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas. Hinata pun membacanya dan sedikit tertawa geli.

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah. Aku ingin minta tolong untuk…" ucap Hinata menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap Sasuke dan Ino.

Sasuke dan Ino pun balas menatap Hinata dengan wajah penuh penasaran dan sedikit berkeringat—oke, itu khusus untuk Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara dan tersenyum.

"Aku minta kalian berdua untuk memotong rumput halaman latihan keluarga Hyuuga. Rumputnya sudah agak tinggi-tinggi," ucap Hinata. Sementara Ino dan Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah. Sementara itu kita akan melanjutkan obrolan kita, Hinata~"

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku," bantah Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa? Jadi aku juga harus ikut hukumanmu itu?" tanya Ino melebarkan matanya.

"Hn. Itu juga salah satu tugas dari _guide_; membantu. Lagipula dia juga berkata 'kalian berdua' kan?" balas Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke tahu tidak ada peraturan seperti itu.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

Seseorang berambut panjang dan bermata lavender melangkah menuju halaman latihannya untuk berlatih seperti biasanya. Tapi setelah dia berada di sana sepertinya ada pemandangan aneh.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Neji." sapa Hinata yang duduk di sebelah nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan. Sementara pria itu mengangguk kecil dan duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Neji sambil memandang dua sosok yang sedang memotong rumput. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"…Begitulah." ucap Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hooo…" komentar Neji sedikit menyeringai.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah mereka berdua memotong semua rumput di halaman kediaman Hyuuga ini dengan rapi dan bersih, Sasuke dan Ino kembali ke tempat Hinata dan Neji duduk. Keduanya—mungkin hanya Ino yang terlihat sedikit kecapaian.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, Ino." ucap Hinata tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Ino membalas tersenyum juga.

"Tidak kusangka, satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang masih hidup mau memotong rumput," ucap Neji menyeringai. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kiri nampan hanya diam.

"Aku kira harga dirimu tinggi sekali. Ternyata tidak," ucap Neji kemudian. Sasuke yang merasa sedikit tersulut emosinya pun angkat bicara.

"Diam kau." ucap Sasuke dengan tajam dan penuh aura dingin.

"Eh, beraninya menyuruh majikannya diam," jawab Neji terkikik geli dan menyeringai.

Sasuke sepertinya sudah mencapai puncak emosi. Yah, dia sangat sensitif jika dikait-kaitkan dengan penghinaan klan Uchiha ataupun keluarganya. Dengan emosi Sasuke pun berkata dengan dingin sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak sudi jadi pembantumu."

"Eh? Sa-sasuke-kun? Mau ke mana kau? Heeeiiii!" ucap Ino kaget ketika Sasuke melenggang pergi. Lalu kemudian dia menatap Neji dengan pandangan marah.

"Neji! Kenapa sih kau ini?" tanya Ino marah. Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Yah, aku kira dia sudah mendingan dan bisa diajak bercanda. Tapi kurasa belum," jawab Neji dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang lebih baik kau menulis kesan dan tanda tanganmu di sini seperti Hinata tadi," ucap Ino dengan nada agak marah sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal. Diluar dugaan, Neji malah melipat tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memberi tanda tanganku sebelum dia merubah sikap dinginnya." ucap Neji menyeringai.

"APA?"

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuuu~n!" teriak Ino memanggil Sasuke yang akhirnya dia temukan di sebuah taman.

Setelah dia sampai di dekat Sasuke, terlihat bahwa Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman dengan ekspresi agak kesal. Dengan pelan Ino mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Ino lembut.

"Hn," balasnya tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Dengarkan aku. Err, mungkin kau bisa merubah sedikit sikapmu itu, Sasuke-kun." ucap Ino dengan ragu-ragu.

"…" Sasuke tidak membalas dan hanya menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kau tahu, jika kita ingin membantu, itu artinya kita juga harus melayani mereka seperti yang mereka mau." ucap Ino kemudian.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah di kelakuanku tadi."

"Kau sudah baik. Tapi…" sahut Ino sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi…?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Sikap dan wajahmu itu terlalu dingin. Jadi wajar saja kalau Neji menyindirmu seperti tadi. Paling tidak, kau harus tersenyum, Sasuke-kun." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tersenyum, heh? Seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Itu sinis. Cobalah lebarkan bibirmu secara lebih natural…" ucap Ino sambil memegang dan menarik-narik kedua pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke agak sedikit kaget ketika kedua tangan lembut itu menyentuh pipinya dan menarik-nariknya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian kedua tangan Sasuke membungkus kedua tangan Ino. Ino kaget dan pipinya sedikit memerah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau mau memegangi pipiku terus ketika aku tersenyum?" ucap Sasuke menyeringai. Ino yang salah tingkah langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu bodoh!" balas Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino tampak berpikir sesaat. Lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya, tanda dia tahu suatu hal untuk bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum secara natural yang biasa dia lakukan setiap hari.

"Kau bisa mengingat-ingat hal lucu ketika kau ingin tersenyum," ucap Ino.

"Tapi aku tidak punya memori kejadian lucu," jawab Sasuke membantah. Ino yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke menatap _aquamarine_ itu.

Ino bukannya menjawab, malah tiba-tiba memegang pinggangnya sendiri dan membuat wajah yang aneh, lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kotek kotek kotek… Aku adalah seekor ayam. Lalu seekor sapi! Mooo! Kemudian…" ucap Ino sambil memperagakan hewan-hewan yang dia katakan.

Sasuke hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan geli dan terkikik kecil. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang disediakan Ino, Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain. Sedangkan Ino yang mengetahui Sasuke sedikit terkikik, tersenyum dan pindah ke arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Nyaaa~ aku seekor kucing! Aku seekor babi…" ucap Ino.

"Be-berhentilah lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." ucap Sasuke –berusaha- cuek dan beralih pandangan lagi. Sedangkan Ino tetap mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Tersenyumlah, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke yang melihat Ino tersenyum manis dengan intens itu sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah. Memang ini bukan pertama kali dia melihat Ino tersenyum manis. Tapi baru kali ini dia memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mau tak mau dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum tipis, bukan senyum sinis atau senyum seringaian. Benar-benar senyuman yang tulus dari hatinya. Senyuman yang dulu dia sering tunjukkan kepada mending kakaknya. Melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya tersenyum Ino pun melebarkan senyumannya dan kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana? Siap untuk meminta maaf?" tanya Ino.

"Hn? Kau hanya menyuruhku tersenyum. Aku tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf," jawab Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali bermuka datar.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke-kun. Hukuman ini akan sia-sia jika kau tidak merubah sifat dan wajah datarmu itu," balas Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn. Itu tidak berarti aku harus merendahkan diri pada Hyuuga itu." ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun… Meminta maaf bukan berarti kita lebih rendah derajatnya. Kita minta maaf karena kita salah. Seperti jika ada seorang bangsawan yang tidak sengaja menginjak kaki orang awam, dia pasti akan meminta maaf 'kan?" ucap Ino panjang lebar. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menoleh ke arah Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Begini, kami berdua minta maaf atas kelancangan kami tadi di rumahmu, Neji dan Hinata." ucap Ino.

"Kau tidak lancang kok, Ino. Tapi…" Neji sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menatap mata lavender itu.

"Baiklah. Aku mi-minta… Maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil –mencoba untuk- tersenyum. Tapi, bukannya senyum yang keluar, malah senyum seringaian yang muncul.

Ino yang melihat itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Dengan segera dia menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan pelan. Sasuke menatap kesal Ino dengan pandangan aku-sudah-mencoba-sebisaku. Sedangkan Neji yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Semoga Hokage-sama tidak sia-sia menghukummu seperti ini," ucap Neji tersenyum lembut dan memberikan buku laporan yang tebal tadi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Neji tersenyum lembut, akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Dia menerima buku laporannya dan mengangguk sedikit pada Neji.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Haah, panas sekali," ucap Ino menyeka dahinya. Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak menanggapinya.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Ino mengerling kepada Sasuke. Jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalan Ino pun keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke agak kesal.

"Belikan aku minuman dong Sasuke-kun~. Aku tidak bawa uang," ucap Ino memelas. Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini." ucap Sasuke kemudian dia meninggalkan Ino. Bagaimanapun dia harus berterima kasih pada Ino yang telah membantunya banyak.

"Siap!" sahut Ino riang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino yang masih berdiri menunggu Sasuke untuk kembali, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggang Ino. Dari arah yang berlawanan terlihat seorang pemuda_ raven_ yang membawa dua minuman kaleng.

"…Dia sudah punya kekasih, huh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Akhirnyaaa selesai juga chapter 2 ini!

Bagaimana? Bagus? *nggakmungkin* Keren? *ah ngimpi* Gaje? Aneh?

Bales repiu ah~

**Kireina Yume : **hieee *kabur karena diancem* memang di chapter-chapter awal sepertinya akan fluff. :3 arigatou udah repiuu :DD

**azura-sama : **Makasih :) makasih juga udah repiuw.

**KyuRa : **Semoga ini nggak lama yah *digantung* XDD makasih udah ripiu~

**tata : **Makasih ;) oke oke. Arigatou udah ripiu :D

**elfazen : **Hehe, abis plot untuk GaaIno belum kepikiran -.- udah aku bikin hint tuh di atas :D arigatou udah repiu ~

**Ann Kei : **Bagus sih, tapi konflik yang aku pake bukan yang itu, lagipula Sakura juga udah nikah, jadi Ino udah kalah telak. Punya anak lagi XDD gomen ne Ann-san *dibakar Ann-san* makasih udah mau repot-repot repiu jugaa :D

**Iztii Marshall : **Aww, tuengkyuu peri much Iztii-san. Arigatou udah repiiuu :D

**aqua : **Makasiih. Sasuke nggak OOC? Puji syukuuurr *sujudsujud gajelas* XDD arigatou udah ripiuu :D

**Shizuka Meiko : **Makasiiih :DD makasih dobel buat repiunya :D

**vaneela : **Makasihh :D umur mereka kira-kira 21-an lah. Naruto dan Sakura menikah umur 20 Xd kawiin mudaa *tenang aja ikut program KB kok #dor lho, itu memang ideku untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta Sasuke Vaneela-san -.-a kenapa pikiran kita sama ya? Aiih XDD oke, arigatou udah ripiuu.

Wokkee dah. Pintu terbuka lebar untuk flamers! Tenang aja aku hati batu kok! :DD

Last, Hontouni arigatou gozaimashita udah baca fic ini.

**RnR ?**


	3. Tidak Terduga

Hai minna-san! Apdet ke tiga :3

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih sebuanyak-banyaknya sama **elfazen**-nee karena udah memberiku kritik yang membangun ;) muah muah muah! Semoga nggak kecewa lagi sama yang ini! :D dan jangan bosen untuk memberi saran ya! :D maklum author amatir -,-

Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon dan (berharap untuk tidak) OOC

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Saia hanya berimajinasi -,-

* * *

_**Guide?**_

**Chapter 3 : Tidak Terduga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Pemuda _raven_ itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di taman yang tadi. Dia duduk diam dan hanya memandang dua minuman kaleng yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Entah kenapa hatinya tidak begitu dalam keadaan yang baik hari ini. Melihat Ino yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh orang itu menambah ketidak _mood_annya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Sepertinya dia tidak boleh memikirkan _mood_nya saja. Sebagai shinobi dia harus menjalankan hukuman dengan profesional. Seharusnya dia tidak punya waktu untuk seperti ini. Yah, salahkan saja Rokudaime yang memberi jangka waktu yang sangat panjang.

Yosh. Lanjutkan sajalah walaupun tanpa Ino.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-kun datang membantuku, kyaa!…"

"Ooh, a-anak muuda,"

"Hah? Hukuman yang aneh,"

"Yo!_ Arigatou na omae,_"

"Aku masih tidak percaya Sasuke-sama mau membantuku…"

"Aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?"

"Ma'aciih, _onii-chan_,"

Dan kalimat-kalimat lainnya yang membuat Sasuke pusing. Walaupun dia belum bisa untuk tersenyum—secara normal, tetapi wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu dingin lagi. Tatapannya pun tidak setajam dulu. Hanya wajah datarnya yang masih setia bertengger di mukanya.

Meskipun begitu, ada juga yang belum bisa menerima Sasuke kembali di desa ini. Tidak sedikit yang menutup pintu kembali ketika pemilik mata _onyx_ itu tersenyum—menurutnya dan berada di depan pintu rumah mereka. Tidak jarang yang memaki dia ketika dia menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa ada di depan rumah mereka.

Padahal, semua orang harus membubuhkan tanda tangan di buku tebalnya ini. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke lolos dari hukuman ini jika banyak orang yang masih belum bisa menerimanya?

Ino.

Otak Sasuke bertengger ke seorang gadis pirang itu. Apa gunanya Ino yang selalu berada di sampingnya—sampai tadi siang itu?

Ah. Tapi dia sekarang sedang bersama kekasih tercintanya. Bukan, Sasuke bukan merasa cemburu. Bukan—tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Tapi kenapa dia merasa _badmood_ ketika dia ingat kejadian Ino dipeluk dari belakang oleh orang itu? Kenapa?

_Di-dia melalaikan misinya!_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Berusaha membantah—mencari alasan yang logis kenapa dia mengalami _badmood_ ketika teringat dengannya. Ya, secara tidak sengaja Ino sudah melalaikan misinya karena dia berpacaran di tengah-tengah misi. Dan Sasuke pantas untuk _badmood_ hari ini karena _guide_nya bersikap seperti itu.

Langit sudah mulai berwarna merah kehitaman. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan pada rumah masing-masing. Orang-orang banyak yang menyudahi pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, sedih, dan kecewa—dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju rumahnya. Rumah—yang Sasuke anggap kuburan yang punya kenangan.

Sasuke masuk dalam rumahnya. Hampir, karena ketika dia akan melepas alas kaki satunya, dia merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya kecil.

"Sasuke-kun! Dari mana saja kau ini!" ucap seseorang itu dengan kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membulatkan matanya—kaget kenapa dia bisa sampai di sini.

"Ino? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya—selebihnya yang terdengar hanyalah nada datar.

"Kau dari mana saja hah? Aku cari ke mana-mana, kau tahu!" ucap Ino dengan kesal tingkat dewa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku… Menjalankan hukumanku. Memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi siang? Dan malah kau menjalankan hukumanmu sendiri—apa kau lupa kalau aku ini _guide_mu?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino hanya sedikit melengos dan berpaling ke arah lain selain dari mata _aquamarine_ itu. Hening sesaat. Bukannya bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi, Sasuke malah berbalik memunggungi Ino dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Ino hanya melongo disuguhi sikap seperti itu. Merasa diabaikan, Ino pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya—setelah dia melepas alas kakinya. Mereka terus berjalan dengan Ino di belakang sampai di sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan yang hanya terdiri dari tempat tidur, lemari dan meja kecil—sebut saja kamar. Sasuke dengan santai masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan Ino masih mematung di depan kamar. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar laki-laki—dia pernah masuk kamar Shikamaru, Chouji dan ayahnya jika dihitung. Tapi, masuk ke kamar Uchiha Sasuke? Itu seperti mimpi.

Walaupun Ino sudah tidak mengejar-ngejar Sasuke lagi seperti dulu, tapi dia memang masih mempunyai sedikit rasa dengannya. Ino bohong kalau dia tidak memikiran pemuda _raven_ itu, yah meskipun itu hanya berlangsung tidak lama dan sekelebatan saja.

Tidak. sebelum Ino mempunyai keberanian dan kekuatan untuk memutuskan dia, Ino harus menjauhi perasaan kecilnya pada Sasuke ini. Ya, harus.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Ino sadar dari _daydreaming_nya dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Tapi alangkah kagetnya ketika Ino melihat Uchiha itu membuka pakaian atasnya. Sontak membuat pipi mulus Ino memerah tidak karuan.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN!" teriak Ino secara spontan. Dia pun menutup iris _aquamarine_nya itu dengan keduan tangannya. Bukannya kaget atau apa, Sasuke malah diam dan menatap gadis di depannya.

"Hn? Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku sampai sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang. Dengan santai dia melanjutkan aktifitasnya—membuka baju atasnya kemudian dia ganti dengan kaos biasa.

Setelah Sasuke sudah berganti baju, dia lihat Ino masih menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya itu. Melihat itu Sasuke tersenyum geli sedikit. Didekatinya Ino dan melepas tangan Ino dari mukanya yang masih merah.

Ino pun membuka matanya dan memandang mata _onyx_ yang ada di depannya. Setelah beberapa saat Ino pun memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"…Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan si pecinta anjing itu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Apa? Kau melihatnya?" ucap Ino dengan kaget.

"…"

"Ya Tuhan—Sasuke-kun! Kiba hanya menyapaku sesaat! Dia tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan—oke dia memang mengajak tapi aku tolak dan mengatakan semua misiku ini!" ucap Ino dengan emosi.

"Oh, itu benar? Bahwa kau dan pecinta anjing itu berpacaran?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar—padahal di lubuk hatinya tersirat rasa penasaran.

Ino hanya diam dan mengangguk kecil dengan tidak antusias.

Oke, sekarang Sasuke merasa jantungnya ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu apa—dan kenapa bisa merasakan hal aneh ini.

"Kekasih yang tidak kucintai," ucap Ino pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke yang semula merasa tertusuk itu sedikit demi sedikit hilang rasanya. Kini berganti rasa penasaran yang merajalela di pikiran Sasuke.

"Kena—"

"Sudahlah! Yang penting sudah berapa yang tanda tangan yang sudah kau kumpulkan hari ini? Apa sudah seperempat dari desa?" ucap Ino memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan ceria. Dia mengambil buku laporan dan membukanya lembar demi lembar.

"…"

"Hmm, lumayan! Tapi kenapa kau meloncati beberapa nomor rumah? Hei, banyak sekali yang kau lompati," tanya Ino tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Karena mereka tidak mengizinkanku untuk membantu mereka, mereka masih membenciku."

Sekarang Ino menoleh sepenuhnya pada sosok Uchiha muda itu. Memang prediksi Hokage benar. Tapi mereka tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada pengkhianat ini walaupun sudah memperlihatkan kertas perizinannya.

Sesaat kemudian, senyum Ino mengembang.

"Ayo! Pakai baju ninjamu lagi! Kita akan melakukan hukuman ini sampai malam!" ucap Ino sumringah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Akan kulanjutkan besok saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Ganti bajumu atau kau akan kugantikan baju!" ucap Ino egois.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya melipat tangannya dan menyeringai, membuat Ino meneteskan keringat di pelipisnya dan mundur selangkah.

"Gantikan bajuku kalau begitu."

_*BRAKK*_

"CEPAT GANTI BAJUMU! AKU TUNGGU DI LUAR!" teriak Ino setelah dia menutup—membanting pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras. Pipi mulusnya mulai bersemu merah kembali.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Huh… Kenapa mereka tidak mau percaya sih? Aku harus bernegoisasi seperti orang bodoh setiap saat," keluh Ino setelah mereka akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan orang-orang yang menolak Sasuke tadi.

"…"

"Aku sudah capek sekali. Ini rumah terakhir ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino memandang Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Hn. Terserah."

_*TING TUNG*_

Hening.

_*TING TUNG*_

Hening.

_*TING TUNG*_

Hening.

"Orangnya pergi?" tanya Ino agak kesal. Ino menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Ini rumah terakhir dan tidak ada orangnya?" ucap Ino kesal. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menanggapinnya.

_*SREEK*_

"Si-siapa?" ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Oh, hai adik kecil! Kami ada perlu—"

"_KAA-CHAN_ TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH!"

_*BRAKK*_

Ino hanya melongo. Sudah ramah-ramah dia menyapa tapi tanggapannya seperti itu? Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa adik kecil yang manis itu bisa berteriak sekeras dan setajam tadi.

"Hah sudahlah! Kalau nggak mau ya sudah! Kita pulang saja, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Ino dengan—lagi-lagi kesal.

Saat Ino sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, dia merasa Sasuke tidak mengikutinya. Dan benar saja, ketika Ino berbalik lagi, dia tidak mendapatkan sosok pemuda Uchiha itu. Dengan bingung dia kembali ke rumah adik kecil yang sudah menolaknya tadi.

Saat sudah berada di depan rumah adik kecil itu, Ino tidak juga mendapati sosok Sasuke. Dia pun berpikir bahwa Sasuke pasti sudah pulang ke rumah tetapi melewati jalan yang berbeda dengannya. Tanpa pamitan sedikitpun. _Haah, tidak berubah sedikitpun_, ucap Ino dalam hati.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dari dalam rumah itu terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita. Sontak Ino yang awalnya mau kembali pulang segera mengecek keadaan rumah itu. Karena pintu depan terkunci, dengan terpaksa Ino berlari menuju samping rumah dan memecah jendela.

Ketika Ino sudah akan memecah jendela, ternyata salah satu dari jendela besar itu sudah ada yang pecah satu. Ino pun membatalkan aksinya dan segera masuk melalui lubang jendelanya.

Dan alangkah kagetnya ketika Sasuke sedang dicekek lehernya dari belakang oleh salah satu komplotan—yang dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka mencekik Sasuke. Yang pasti aura jahat telah menyelimuti mereka kuat.

Dilihatnya ke semua tempat, ada beberapa anggota dari komplotan itu yang memang sudah pingsan atau terluka. Di sudut paling pojok terlihatlah seorang wanita muda yang sedang memeluk anaknya—adik kecil yang membentak Sasuke dan Ino.

Pandangan Ino pun kembali ke Sasuke. Sasuke masih dalam keadaan tercekik dari belakang. Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan orang jahat itu dari lehernya. Melihat itu Ino pun langsung berpikir.

"Hei… Ada satu shinobi lagi. Wah, dia cantik! Bagaimana kalau kita ajak untuk masuk dalam kelompok kita?" ucap seseorang yang sedang mencekik Sasuke.

"Hei kau! Kalau kau sudah selesai mengikat anak kecil itu, segeralah mengikat shinobi cantik itu!" tambahnya.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Ino lirih. Kemudian dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk jurus andalannya.

"_Shintenshin no jutsu_!"

_*BZZZT… CIP CIP CIP… BZZZT…*_

Alhasil, Ino yang baru saja sukses memasuki _inner_ dari seseorang yang mencekik leher Sasuke, terpental kembali ke tubuhnya yang asli. Kenapa? Karena tepat di saat Ino memasuki _inner_ orang itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan petirnya di kedua tangannya dan mengenai tangan si pencekik—mengenai tangan Ino.

"Arrgh…" ucap Ino menahan sakit karena kedua tangannya 'tersengat' petir Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari itu, kembali menyakiti tangan si pencekik. Ketika pencekik itu lengah—meregangkan tangannya dari leher Sasuke, Sasuke segera menghabisinya dengan _chidori_, begitu juga dengan orang yang sedang mendekati Ino sambil membawa tali.

Setelah para komplotan itu sudah tidak berdaya lagi, Sasuke mendekati Ino yang sedang menahan sakit dan tangis akibat petirnya tadi. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Ino dan memegang kedua tangan Ino. Sontak membuat Ino kaget dan sedikit memerah.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Singkat, jelas dan padat.

"…" Ino tidak menjawab. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke bertanya begitu ketika dia melihat dengan jelas kalau Ino menahan tangis?

Tahu kalau Ino sedang menahan sakit, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman—pegangan tangannya pada kedua tangan Ino. Kemudian Sasuke menatap intens pada _aquamarine_ itu. Merasa diperhatikan Ino pun mendongak dan mendapati _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku, Ino. Aku…" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"…"

"Aku… mi-minta—"

"_Shintenshin no jutsu_!"

_*BRUKK*_

Tubuh Ino jatuh dalam dada—pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke melebarkan mata _onyx_nya, tanda tidak mengerti dan kaget. Tapi setelah dia mendengar suara di belakangnya—

"Masih ada satu yang akan melemparkan pisau padamu, _baka_,"

—dia mengerti.

Sasuke berdiri dan menggendong Ino—_bridal style_ lalu berbalik. Dia melihat salah satu komplotan yang berdiri dan menyeret orang-orang jahat itu keluar dari rumah ini.

"Kau lepaskan ibu dan anaknya itu. Lalu jaga tubuhku dulu untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan menangani ini semua," ucap salah seorang komplotan—_inner_ Ino.

"Tanganmu?"

"Tidak apa, aku masih bisa."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Belum beberapa detik orang itu melangkah menjauh, dia sudah berbalik lagi menuju Sasuke.

"Ah ya, Sasuke-kun. Sebelumnya ada yang mau kutanyakan. Kenapa kau tahu kalau di sini sedang ada kejahatan?" tanya orang itu—Ino.

"Kau tidak tahu ekspresi dari anak kecil itu?" ucap Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hanyau menggeleng.

"Ekspresinya takut 'kan? Bagaimana bisa takut di rumah sendiri? Dan kenapa dia sudah tahu kalau kita mencari ibunya? Dan reaksinya membanting pintu sangatlah aneh," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ooh… ehehe, _gomen na_, aku terlalu terpancing emosi. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ke kantor keamanan."

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Haah. Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini sudah akan tengah malam. Tinggal tubuh yang kupakai ini anggota komplotan yang terakhir. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya!"

"Ya, terima kasih telah membantu Yamanaka-san," ucap salah seorang anbu bertopeng.

"_Kai_!"

Iris _aquamarine_ itu menampakkan dirinya secara perlahan. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah langit-langit rumah. Ino melihat sekeliling. Ah, dia sepertinya pernah melihat desain ruangan ini.

Dia pun melihat kedua tangannya sudah diperban rapi. Rasa sakitnya pun tidak sesakit tadi. Ino tersenyum kecil mendapati kedua tangannya itu.

Yang kedua kali dia ketahui adalah hangat. Ino tidak tahu kenapa bisa sehangat ini, padahal tadi saat dia memasuki tubuh laki-laki di luar sana dia merasa agak kedinginan. Ino melirik di bawah selimut; dia masih berpakaian lengkap. Jaga-jaga kalau si Sasuke itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke.

Ingatannya teringat pada laki-laki itu. Di mana dia sekarang?

Sesaat kemudian Ino merasakan ada yang sedikit bergerak di samping tubuh Ino.

Dan ketika dia melihat ke arah samping—

"KYAAA!"

—Ino langsung berteriak kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Yooosh akhirnya jadi XDD menurutku _action_nya masih kurang, jadi mungkin di chapter depan akan kusuguhi pembunuhan Xd #digantung

Mau bales repiu~  
**riztata :** Aiiih, makasih makasih makasiih :D yang meluk dari belakang? Bisa ditebak di chapter ini XD arigato udah review.

**anon : **Makasih udah repiu :D

**princess nathania swan : **ItaIno? Err jujur belum terlalu suka dengan pairing itu ^^a gomen na. But makasih udah mau review :D  
**Ann Kei : **Waduuh, kalo humor nggak janjii… nggak pandai bikin humor Xd yang meluk Ino, diluar dari perkiraan Ann-san XD kalo mau bilang crack silahkan XD okelah, ntar ane pikirkan lagii XDD arigato udah repiuu :D Ohya, sempet kaget juga Ann-san ke fandom FDCI Xd dan nagih utang fic ini XDD

**KyuRa : **Makasiihh :DD apdetnya mungkin seminggu sekali Xd mangap banget nggak bisa cepet-cepet, maklum author amatiran XDD arigato udah review.

**Chika Chyntia : **Nggak papa kok, nggak papa *ngasah pisau* XDD becanda becanda. Makasih :D makasih juga udah mau review.

**Iztii Marshall : **Benarkah? Makasih :D Sasu emang begitu wkaakka XDD arigato udah review.

**vaneela : **Nggak, Neji nggak sama Hinata… masa incest? bisa ditebak setelah vaneela-san membaca fic ini :DD bukan penjahat kok! XDD arigato udah review :D

Yooosh minna… arigatou gozaimasu udah baca fic gaje ini.

**Mind to RnR?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Kasus!

Minna hishashiburi…!

Gomen ne minna sebenarnya aku hiatus (tanpa pamit) selama beberapa minggu ini karena ada hal yang sesuatu banget #dengan nada alay *ditimpuk panci utangan*

Sekali lagi gomen ya minna… hiks… *sob*

Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC, dan di chapter ini banyak OC yang nyerempet ke tokoh Detective Conan X""D

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ©**** Mas Kishimot**. *Masashi : Panggilan lo kok ga enak gitu ke gue!*

**Plot Kasus © Detective Conan volume 30**

_**Guide?**_

**Chapter 4 : Kasus!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Kedua insan itu masih terdiam membisu. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya suara-suara angin yang membelai dedaunanlah yang terdengar dari luar, menemani langit yang masih lama menunjukkan mataharinya.

Posisi mereka tidak jauh berbeda sebenarnya. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu terduduk kaku dan memandang _onyx_ di depannya dengan wajah kaget dan bersemu—berterimakasihlah pada langit malam karena pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat semburat merah dengan cahaya yang memadai.

Sedangkan pemuda _onyx_ yang ditatap kaget seperti itu hanya ganti memandangnya dengan muka malas dan mengantuk—terlihat dari matanya yang masih terbuka separuh. Dia juga bangkit duduk.

"Kenapa kau berteriak malam-malam begini," kata—tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan setengah mengantuk.

"Kenapa, katamu? Kenapa kau tidur di sampingku coba?" tanya Ino balik dengan nada kesal.

"Kita kan tidur di _futon_ yang berbeda, bodoh." ucap Sasuke.

"Berbeda? BERBEDA? Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini hah?" ucap Ino dengan marah. Sasuke hanya diam dan sedikit tertawa geli bercampur sinis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu 'kan? Lagipula _futon_mu ada di sana. Kenapa kau bisa sampai sini padahal kau tidak sadar?" ucap Sasuke balik.

Ino memandang kasur lipat yang tepat ada di sebelahnya—tidak jauh dan juga tidak dekat dari milik Sasuke. Seketika wajahnya langsung memerah tidak karuan karena malu. Ternyata ini salahnya sendiri. Mungkin waktu musuh komplotannya sedikit menyerang tadi tubuh aslinya ikut bergerak kesana kemari.

"…" Ino sekarang tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menoleh dan menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang tersenyum geli dan sinis.

Dengan cepat Ino menggeser badannya ke _futon_ yang diperuntukkannya. Dan dengan sigap pula dia langsung tidur serta menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa sedikit geli dengan perlakuannya, walaupun muka luarnya masih terlihat datar.

"_Oyasumi_," tanpa dikomando mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sasuke sedikit kaget karena dia tidak biasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini tapi toh dia tidak menganggapnya aneh atau apa. Sedangkan Ino, matanya sedikit melebar ketika suara _baritone_ itu mengucapkan salam tidur padanya.

_Sial… Kenapa semua mimpiku dulu menjadi kenyataan sekarang?_ ucap Ino dalam hati.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

Matahari bertengger dengan indahnya di ufuk timur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pagi. Burung-burung bersahutan satu sama lain, tidak mengetahui bahwa kegiatan mereka telah membangunkan sosok pemuda _onyx_ ini.

Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu telah beranjak berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan. Dia melirik sekilas ke _futon_ sebelahnya, dan dia tidak mendapati surai pirang yang tertidur. Kasur lipat itu telah rapi di pojok kamar.

_Kemana dia pergi?_ tanya Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Setelah melakukan aktifitasnya di kamar mandi, pemuda Uchiha itu pun keluar dari kamarnya. Tepat setelah dia membuka dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, dia mencium bau yang sedap. Menyadari itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun! Maaf aku lancang, tapi aku lapar sekali! Jadi aku buatkan sup sebisaku, ehehe. _Gomen ne_," cerocos Ino panjang lebar. Tangannya yang belum sembuh benar itu memegang sendok besar untuk mengaduk-aduk supnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke duduk di sebuah alas tepat di depan sebuah meja. Dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Ino yang sedang di dapur. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memandang depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan pun siap untuk dihidangkan. Sasuke memandang intens _aquamarine_ itu saat gadis itu sibuk mengatur makanannya. Lama Sasuke memperhatikannya, hingga _aquamarine_ itu menatap balik dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Sasuke-kun kok ngelamun? Ayo dimakan! Nih!" ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk berisi sup tomat.

"…" Sasuke sadar dan hanya menatap datar mangkuk itu beberapa saat. Kemudian dia menerima mangkuk itu dan mulai memakannya. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum senang dan langsung bertanya apa itu enak.

"…Enak."

"_Yokatta_!" teriak Ino senang.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan pagi mereka dengan suasana hening yang damai. Selang beberapa saat Sasuke yang teringat akan sesuatu memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Dan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu membuat Ino membulatkan kedua matanya dan tersedak tidak karuan.

"Apa ayahmu tidak khawatir?"

_SIAL, AKU BENAR-BENAR LUPAAA!_ umpat Ino dalam hati.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Benarkah kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh?"

"Benar, Ayah! Kami tidak melakukan apapun! 'Kan tadi juga sudah ada petugas keamanan yang bersaksi di sini."

"Tapi itu tidak membuktikan apapun," timpal Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah mempersulit ini sih Sasuke-kun? Kau itu sebenarnya ada di pihak mana?" ucap Ino frustasi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum tipis.

Inoichi tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya pada semua yang anak semata wayangnya ini ceritakan. Yah, terlihat dari kefrustasian dan tatapan mata yang jujur, sepertinya memang benar penuturan dari Ino.

"Ya baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau harus meminta izin dahulu jika ingin menginap di rumah teman," ucap Inoichi menghela napas tapi matanya tetap memandang protektif.

"Baik, baik."

Beberapa jam setelah 'interogasi' oleh ayah Ino, kedua insan itu keluar rumah Ino dan mulai menjalankan misi sekaligus hukuman mereka kembali.

"Ayah cerewet sekali tadi," gerutu Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal. Sasuke seperti biasa—tidak menganggap.

"Dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih? Panjang benar ceramah tadi," ucap Ino, lagi.

"Kenapa dia bisa semarah itu? Haah,"

"Ayah itu sayang aku apa tidak sih,"

"Masa hanya karena—"

"…Sasuke-kun?" Ino menoleh dan tidak mendapati sosok pemuda _raven_ itu di sebelahnya. Ino mencari di edaran pandangan _aquamarine_nya dan mendapati pemuda itu di sebuah rumah yang baru saja menutup—membanting pintunya dengan keras. Ino hanya menghela napas dan kemudian mendekati Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau saja yang kurang fokus."

"Haah~ ya sudahlah. Apa orang ini tadi tidak mau kau bantu?" ucap Ino. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya. Ino pun menghela napasnya, lagi.

_*TOK TOK TOK*_

_*CKLEK*_

"Apa lagi maumu hah?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang berada di balik pintu. Ino tersenyum ramah mendapati orang itu. Sedangkan pria itu hanya sedikit kaget ada gadis cantik yang sudah ada di sebelah pengkhianat itu. Wajah pria itu tiba-tiba sumringah—kau tahu kenapa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela napas kecil.

Pria paruh baya itu bermata _jade_, dengan rambut hitam kelam jabrik. Kulit-kulit putihnya sudah mulai berkerut di sana-sini. Tapi dilihat dari penampilannya serta keadaan rumahnya, dia adalah orang yang modis dan gaul.

"_Ohayou_, _Jii-chan_. Jadi begini…" ucap Ino dengan ramah dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke. Padahal tadi sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya—dengan menodongkan surat perintah hokage dan ekspresi datar. Yah, siapa yang akan luluh kalau begitu?

"…Jadi, bolehkah Sasuke Uchiha ini membantu anda dalam hal apapun? Kami siap membantunya," ucap Ino dengan tersenyum ramah. Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya hanya memandang pria yang galak tadi—dan sekarang jadi sumringah itu dengan datar.

"Ah, boleh saja. Asalkan Nona ikut minum teh bersamaku ya?" ucap pria itu dengan nada menggoda dan menarik tangan Ino.

_Dasar om-om girang_, batin Ino _sweatdropped_ tapi tetap dalam mode senyum ramahnya. Sesaat dia melirik kea rah pemuda _raven_ itu, dilihatnya dia memasang muka tidak peduli. Ino berpikir sebentar lalu dengan lembut dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria itu.

"Uhm… Sebenarnya, apa yang Sasuke Uchiha kerjakan, saya juga harus kerjakan," ucap Ino. Sedangkan kedua laki-laki yang ada di rumah itu kaget. Oke, kagetnya berbeda persepsi satu sama lain.

Om-om girang itu, tentu saja kaget karena rencana mesum yang sudah terperinci di otaknya tiba-tiba luntur seketika. Tidak percaya. Raut wajahnya kelihatan kaget dan sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke? Tentu saja dia kaget. Siapa yang menentukan peraturan seperti itu? Oke dia dulu pernah berkata begitu pada Ino—saat di rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi apa itu dianggap serius oleh gadis _blondie_ ini? Sasuke agak sedikit melebarkan matanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya sudah datar lagi.

"Jadi keputusannya, _Jii-chan_?" tanya Ino.

Orang itu hanya diam memandang keduanya bergantian. Dia bersedekap dan sedikit menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

_Apa dia selalu menggigit kukunya ketika berpikir_? Batin di kedua benak insan itu bingung dan merasa aneh karena tingkah lakunya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mem_bully_ pengkhianat desa ini, tapi karena dia bersama bidadari cantik aku menjadi kasihan," ucap pria itu sejenak mengambil jeda, "Jadi aku putuskan untuk hanya sekedar acara minum teh bersama saja. Bagaimana, _Ojou-chan_ku yang manis?" ucapnya.

Ino sedikit _sweatdropped_ lagi mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya itu. Dia melirik Sasuke. Sasuke juga memandangnya dengan tatapan terserah-kau-saja. Dan akhirnya Ino tersenyum.

"Baiklah, _Jii-cha_—"

"Ah, namaku Goro Kisaki. Panggil saja aku Goro-nii. Aku masih 38 tahun, kau tahu _Ojou-chan_ku~" ucap orang itu sambil mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk ke ruang makannya.

Ino hanya bisa sweatdropped untuk ketiga kalinya.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Ino ada tepat di depan Goro dan Sasuke ada di sampingnya, melihat ke arah lain. Tangannya digaet dengan erat oleh Goro dan menanyakan apa saja yang orang itu ingin ketahui.

"Jadi…, Ino-chan… Kau masih umur 16 ya. Cantik sekali…" ucap Goro. Ino hanya tersenyum—berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"I-iya… _Jii_—etoo… Go-goro-nii…" ucap Ino sekenanya.

"Ini dia tehnya," ucap seorang pelayan muda menyajikan tehnya. Memang orang ini adalah orang yang lumayan kaya, sehingga dia mempunyai beberapa pembantu.

"Ini adalah teh daun hijau khusus yang diracik oleh koki rumah kami. Diatur dengan cangkir bergagang yang modern dan suasana ruang makan yang tenang ini akan menambah sensasi nikmat. Cangkir yang ini khusus untuk Tuan karena Tuan suka yang lebih manis," jelas gadis muda tersebut dan menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada Goro.

"Oh… Kau tetap cantik Ai-chan. Terima kasih. Sampaikan terima kasih juga kepada Ayumi-chan yang telah membuatkan teh ini," ucap Goro dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ayo silahkan diminum, Ino-chan! Jangan malu-malu," ucap Goro dengan menyodorkan secangkir padanya. Ino menerimanya dengan senyum ramah. Setelah mereka berdua menyeruput minumannya, mereka mulai mengobrol lagi.

"Jadi, Ino-cha—"

"Anoo… Apakah teman saya ini tidak diberi?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya Ino merasa kasihan karena daritadi Sasuke tidak dianggap sama sekali.

"Oh… iya aku lupa. Nih ambil sendiri," ucap pria paruh baya itu dingin. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Heemm… Jadi Ino-chan, kau ada hubungan dengan si pengkhianat ini?" tanya Goro dengan nada sok protektif dan memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. Ino yang saat itu minum teh jadi agak sedikit tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"A-apa yang _Jii _—Go-go-nii bicarakan? Kami teman baik," jawab Ino menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dan tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Hee… benarkah? Hmm…" balas Goro bersedekap sebelah dan memandang kedua orang itu sambil berpikir seperti gayanya di awal.

"Apa urusanmu," ucap Sasuke. Dia akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa momen di rumah ini dia diam saja. Goro hanya menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Lalu apa urusanmu juga? Ini kan urusanku dengan Ino-chan," ucap Goro dengan sinis. Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis juga.

Goro pun kembali menyeruput teh hijaunya lagi.

"Kau tahu, Ino-chan, kau adalah tipeku. Bagaimana kalau kau kujadikan—ENGH!"

Orang—yang dianggap Ino mesum itu tiba-tiba berdiri sempoyongan dan menabrak dinding rumahnya sendiri. Sasuke dan Ino panik dan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"AAARRRRHHHKKKKK!" erang Goro sambil memegang—mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat.

"_Jii-chan_! Apa yang telah terjadi!" ucap Ino dengan panik. Mereka berdua segera bangkit dan mendekati Goro.

"UUUUUAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" sebelum kedua insan itu mendekat dan menyentuh Goro, pria paruh baya itu jatuh telentang. Posisi mata yang terbuka melihat ke atas, kedua tangannya yang masih memegang lehernya kuat-kuat.

Ino dan Sasuke segera mendekatinya. Dan alangkah kagetnya ketika mereka melihat Goro sudah bermuka pucat pasi.

Dia mati.

"Tuan besar! Apa yang membuat anda berteriak begitu kencang?" ucap Ai—gadis pelayan yang membuatkan teh tadi berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang makan.

"Hei kau! Cepat panggil petugas keamanan!" ucap—teriak Sasuke membentak Ai. Ai yang dalam keadaan bingung tetap mematuhi perintah Sasuke. Dia langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

Setelah gadis pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke mendekati Ino yang sedang meneliti tubuh pucat Taka.

"Dia diracuni?" tanya Ino. Sasuke ikut berjongkok dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya seorang pria muda jabrik berambut _blondie_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan.

Sasuke dan Ino berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi sedang menatap asing mereka. Pemuda _blondie_ yang berkacamata dan berkulit putih. Mata sipitnya hampir tidak memancarkan warna _jade_ di matanya yang menjadi turunan ayahnya.

Mata _jade_ itu melebar ketika dia menemukan pemandangan di belakang Sasuke dan Ino. Sontak dia langsung berlari dan memeluk ayahnya. Menggoyang-goyangkan, meneriakinya dengan panik. Sasuke dan Ino hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan iba.

"KALIAN! APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriak orang itu menatap Sasuke dan Ino dengan sangat tajam dan marah.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Kami hanya tamu di sini," ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Yah. Kami bahkan belum sehari kenal dengan Goro-_jiichan_. Aku tidak menyangka akan begini," ucap Ino dengan muka sedikit pucat dan takut.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa anda?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Subaru Kisaki. Aku anaknya," ucap Subaru dengan mata sayu,"Kalian sendiri?"

Ino pun mengenalkan diri mereka dan mengatakan apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka ke sini. Subaru hanya memandang Ino yang sedang berceloteh menjelaskan. Setelah semuanya jelas, Subaru menganggukkan kepalanya—tanda mengerti.

Sesaat kemudian petugas keamanan pun datang bersama Ai—gadis pelayan tadi. Salah satu kelompo petugas keamanan itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Goro menuju rumah sakit untuk di otopsi.

Karena Sasuke dan Subaru berdiam diri saja—tidak ada satupun yang memberi penjelasan pada petugas keamanan, Ino pun akhirnya angkat bicara lagi dan mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi, lengkap dengan tujuan sebenarnya mereka datang ke rumah megah ini.

"Jadi, yang tinggal di rumah ini selain korban hanya kalian berdua? Subaru Kisaki-san dan Ai Edogawa-san?" tanya seorang petugas.

"Tidak. Masih ada satu lagi. Dia sedang keluar untuk membeli kecap, katanya," jawab Ai langsung.

"Siapa?"

"Koki keluarga kami. Ayumi Tsuburaya," jawab gadis berambut pirang pendek itu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya salah satu dari kalian bertiga adalah tersangka yang sudah meracuni Goro Kisaki-san."

"Apa? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Subaru tidak terima.

"Bisa saja, kan racunnya berasal dari teh—"

"Inspektur! Kami tidak mendeteksi adanya racun di teh itu," ucap seorang anak buahnya. Sang Inspektur hanya bisa melongo dan berkata tidak mungkin.

Sasuke dan Ino hanya termenung. Oke, sepertinya termenung mereka berbeda. Sasuke termenung memikirkan apa yang bisa meracuni Goro jika tidak dari tehnya. Sedangkan Ino? Dia masih trauma dan terbayang-bayang akan wajah pucat orang yang baru saja dia ajak ngobrol. Kunoichi _blondie_ itu masih takut.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap seorang wanita muda yang sedang membawa bungkusan.

Wanita itu adalah Ayumi Tsuburaya. Dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata _lavender_ dia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Inspektur dan secara _shock_ dia menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya.

Semua tersangka dipersilahkan untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino masih di tempat kejadian perkaranya—di ruang makan. Sesaat Sasuke melihat cangkir yang tergeletak miring di meja makan itu. Dengan penuh selidik Sasuke meminta untuk memeriksa cangkir itu.

Dan benar saja, ketika cangkir itu telah diperiksa, terdapat bubuk-bubuk racun yang masih tersisa di gagang cangkir milik Goro. Dengan begitu Inspektur menanyai ketiganya, "Apa kalian menyentuh cangkir milik Goro Kisaki-san?"

"Aku yang membuat tehnya, jadi sudah jelas aku menyentuh cangkirnya," ucap Ayumi—sang koki rumah.

"Aku menaruhnya di baki dan mengantarkannya kepada Tuan, jadi aku juga menyentuhnya," ucap Ai.

"Aku melihat Ai sedang keluar dari dapur dan langsung aku mengambil cangkir bertutupkan warna yang berbeda dari yang lainnya—milik Ayah karena aku juga suka manis. Ai langsung melotot dan menyuruhku untuk mengembalikannya kembali. Dan akhirnya aku meletakkannya dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Jadi aku menyentuh cangkir Ayah," ucap Subaru panjang lebar.

Sekali lagi, mereka diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa Ayah bisa sampai seperti ini," ucap Subaru sambil berpikir dan gayanya persis sama seperti ayahnya. Tipikal ayah anak.

Ino melebarkan _aquamarine_nya sesaat. Dia merasa tahu sesuatu. Dengan segera Ino menarik lengan pemuda Uchiha itu untuk keluar dari ruang tengah dan menuju ke taman rumah—tempat yang sepi. Sasuke yang bingung hanya menurut saja atas perlakuan gadis _blondie_ itu.

Setelah Sasuke dan Ino sampai di taman belakang, Ino melepas lengan Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-kun… Aku rasa… Aku…

.

.

.

mengetahui pelakunya."

* * *

"Ino sedang keluar menjalankan misinya bersama Sasuke. _Gomen_ ya Kiba, mungkin lain kali,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Terima kasih," ucap pemuda jabrik yang mempunyai partner anjing itu. Dia kemudian berbalik untuk pulang.

_Ino… Sepertinya kau lebih senang menjadi guidenya daripada menjadi guide hatiku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Hadoooooh *ngelap dahi*

Akhirnyoooo selesai juga ini chapter! Fyuh~ udah aku banyakin nih! :D

Banyak kasusnya daripada romens, sori yang mintak romens! Xd di chapter depan janji bikin full-love! (karena chapter ini full-mystery)

Sekarang mau bales repiu~

**vaneela :** Iya itu Kiba XD. Gomen yak aku baru hiatus ._. Makasih udah repiu.

**rizta : **Iyupzz! XD ah, kalo romens doang nggak enak, harus ada yang menantang Xd makasih udah repiu.

**JV Bee :** Gomen yak aku baru apdet sekarang, baru bangkit dari kubur eeh dari hiatus X""D makasih udah repiu.

**Chika Chyntia semoga gampang login XD : **Iyaakk XD Sasu cemburu? Emm, tanya aja si Sasunya sendiri *jderr XD maap yak baru bangkit dari hiatus ._. Makasih udah repiu.

**nona fergie : **Sasu mulai ada bibit-bibit cintrong gitu deh XDD gomen yak baru bangkit dari hiatus X"D makasih udah repiu.

**KyuRa :** Ahh masak siih? *tersapu-sapu ehhh tersipu-sipu XDD makasih :D gomen yak baru dari hiatus gak pamit X""D makasih udah repiu.

Woke minna-san. Sekali lagi maap karena udah hiatus gak pamit, ya soalnya nggak ada wall buat nulis gitu *emang pesbuk?* cmiiw

Last, terima kasih banyak karena sudah baca.

Dan untuk menghargai Author gaje ini, perkenankanlah jari anda untuk mengeklik tombol di bawah ini XDD *dilempar duren

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Love Conflict, Begin!

Halo minna~

Sepertinya interval apdetnya semakin panjang ya? Kyahahaha *ketawa nista*

#digantung readers idup-idup

Maklum minna, habis masuk sekolah baru jadi harus cemungut belajar ^^/

Eng… Disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya agar tidak bingung sama penjelasan kasusnya! Tapi penjelasannya aku singkatkan kok, nggak panjang-panjang.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ino melebarkan _aquamarine_nya sesaat. Dia merasa tahu sesuatu. Dengan segera Ino menarik lengan pemuda Uchiha itu untuk keluar dari ruang tengah dan menuju ke taman rumah—tempat yang sepi. Sasuke yang bingung hanya menurut saja atas perlakuan gadis _blondie_ itu.

Setelah Sasuke dan Ino sampai di taman belakang, Ino melepas lengan Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-kun… Aku rasa… Aku…

.

.

.

mengetahui pelakunya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

_**Guide?**_

**.**

**Chapter 5 : **_**Love Conflict, Begin**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Baiklah, Nona… Yamanaka. Apakah kau tahu yakin siapa yang membunuh Goro Kisaki-san?" tanya seorang petugas keamanan dengan wajah berkerut. Ino hanya mengangguk yakin.

"Iya, inspektur!" ucap Ino mantap. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis _blondie_ itu dengan senyum tipis. _Gadis ini teliti juga_, pikirnya dalam hati.

_**Flashback : On**_

Ino tampak sangat bingung, _nervous_ dan penasaran. Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar dan terus mendengarkan celotehan Ino tentang kasus yang sedang melanda mereka berdua ini.

"A-aku pikir aku mengetahui pelakunya, Sasuke-kun," ucap Ino dengan _nervous_. Sasuke hanya melebarkan sedikit matanya—dan kemudian wajahnya menjadi datar lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. Ino hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Jujur dia sendiri pun belum menemukan petunjuk lebih banyak lagi untuk bisa memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir begini. Kalau saja Ayumi-san—sang koki yang membuatkan kita teh itu membubuhkan racun di cangkir Goro-jichan, aku pikir seharusnya Subaru-san juga ikut meninggal sekarang juga," ucap Ino panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya terdiam sebentar.

Sasuke terlihat diam, tapi di dalam otaknya dia sedang berpikir keras. Dia ingin bertanya pada Ino, darimana dia mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu? Tapi marga Uchiha membuatnya enggan untuk bertanya dan berusaha untuk menebaknya. Beberapa lama dia tidak berkata apapun, suasana pun menjadi hening. Tangannya menyentuh dagu—pose berpikir, dan matanya tertutup.

Ino yang menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke ingin bertanya bagaimana maksud perkataan Ino tadi, tapi dia tahan. _Haah, dasar Uchiha_, ucap Ino dalam hati.

Berniat memberi sebuah _clue_,Ino pun menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sasuke untuk membuat matanya terbuka. Dan setelah Sasuke menghadap penuh ke arahnya, Ino pun mempraktekkan kebiasaan ayah dan anak itu; menggigit kuku ketika berpikir.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis _blondie_ di sebelahnya itu dengan tampang berkerut. Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya melebar dan terlihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Sudah tahu kan maksudku?" tanya Ino. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, nona. Aku kau lebih teliti," ucap Sasuke menatap arah selain mata _aquamarine_ itu.

Ino hanya menghela napas. "Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk mengguruimu," ucap Ino dengan nada bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Kembali ke topik."

"Iya. Jadi aku pikir pelakunya adalah Ai-san, sang pelayan. Karena urutan yang menyentuh cangkir itu kan Ayumi-san — Subaru-san — Ai-san. Kalau Ayumi-san yang menaruh racun di situ, pastilah Subaru-san juga mati karena dia mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama dengan ayahnya, menggigit kuku."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hn, benar." Ino tersenyum senang, "benarkah?" tanyanya berseri-seri.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ino hanya menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "aku… tidak percaya diri dengan deduksiku ini. Bisakah kau saja yang mengatakannya?" tanya Ino memohon dan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia tahu deduksi Ino itu benar—Sasuke bahkan tahu di mana sisa racun itu disembunyikan berkat deduksi Ino. Dia hanya tinggal bicara apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ino. Dan itu mungkin akan berdampak positif pada popularitasnya—yang belakangan ini menurun karena dia menjadi seorang pengkhianat desa. Mungkin Sasuke bisa lebih mudah diterima lagi di desa kelahirannya ini dengan mambantu mencari siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini.

Tapi, tetap saja. Itu bukan hasil pikirannya. Jika dia tetap mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Ino pada para petugas keamanan, dengan tidak sengaja Sasuke telah mengklaim hasil pikiran Ino. Telah membohongi khalayak masyarakat, bahkan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan pemuda _raven_ itu. Membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau saja ya, yang bilang?" mohon Ino sekali lagi dengan senyum yang manis. Sasuke hanya menghela napas kecil.

"Tidak bisa. Itu pemikiranmu dan aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengklaim," ucap Sasuke datar. Ino tampak kaget selama beberapa saat.

"Tapi, Sasuke—"

"Percaya dirilah. Ayo aku antar," ucap Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis pirang itu dan kemudian menariknya untuk menemui petugas keamanan.

"_A-a-areee_?" ucap Ino setengah kaget dan sedikit bersemu.

_**Flashback : Off**_

"…Ja-jadi begitulah." ucap Ino dengan sangat _nervous_. Dia memang sangat gugup karena baru pertama kali ini dia 'menuduh' pelaku pembunuhan—yang dia tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Yah, Ino sangat gugup untuk menjadi detektif dadakan.

Semua orang terdiam di tempat. Awalnya mereka semua memandang Ino, lalu memandang sang pelayan—Ai. Ai tampak melebarkan matanya bulat-bulat.

"HEI NONA! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PUNYA BUKTI!" teriak Ai dengan marah, tapi dengan nada yang khawatir dan bergetar.

Dibalas seperti itu pun hati Ino langsung ciut. Dia tidak memikirkannya sejauh itu. Apalagi dengan pengalaman pertamanya sebagai detektif dadakan—dia tidak punya _pokerface_ yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ seorang detektif ataupun pesulap.

"Kau tidak punya waktu untuk membuang sisa racunnya, kan? Mungkin sekarang plastik berisi racun itu berada di tubuhmu. Di balik baki yang selalu setia menempel di badanmu itu, mungkin?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mulutnya mengulum senyum sombong—khas detektif ketika dia bisa memecahkan sesuatu.

Kata-kata pemuda Uchiha itu sontak seperti mencekek leher sang pelayan. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, karena semua yang mereka katakan itu benar adanya.

Ai—pelayan itu menjadi pusat perhatian kembali. Menatapnya tidak percaya, menatapnya bingung, dan menatapnya datar—khusus untuk Sasuke. Seketika lutut pelayan itu seperti dipukul sesuatu sehingga dia merasa lemas dan jatuh terduduk.

_*KLONTANG*_

Baki yang selama ini selalu dia peluk, kini jatuh tergeletak dan menampilkan sisi dalam baki itu. Terlihatlah sebuah plastic berisi bubuk yang diisolasi oleh selotip. Kecil memang ukurannya, tapi tetap kasat mata.

"Aku… Dia… mengancamku… untuk membunuhku… jika aku melaporkan… pe-perbuatan… cabulnya," ucap Ai mulai sesenggukan. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Kau… diperkosa?" tanya salah seorang petugas dengan hati-hati.

Dan seperti yang diduga, tangis sang pelayan itu makin menderu-nderu. Semuanya menghela napas dan memberikan _deathglare_ pada sang petugas yang tampak kebingungan itu. Hah, dasar bodoh.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Ya ampun Kami-sama… hanya untuk mendapatkan satu tanda tangan saja kita harus memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Bukankah itu tidak sepadan?" ucap Ino menggerutu sepanjang jalan sambil membawa buku tebal—buku tanda tangan.

"Hn, tapi seru juga," ucap Sasuke balik sambil sedikit tersenyum menyeringai. Ino pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"HEI! Yang benar saja! Masih banyak orang yang harus tanda tangan di sini! Dan kasus tadi pun memakan banyak waktu kita! Sekarang sudah hampir sore, Sasuke-kun _no baka_!" ucap Ino dengan kesal tingkat dewa. Sasuke hanya memandang Ino dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi terima kasih ya, kau sudah membantuku tadi," ucap Ino tersenyum dengan manis kepada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan—agar Ino tidak melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Hn."

"Haaah, baiklah. Kita teruskan saja. Selanjutnya kita akan menuju ke rumah…" ucap Ino sambil membolak-balikan buku tebal itu. Masa bodoh dengan jalan yang tidak dia perhatikan sama sekali, toh di sampingnya ada Sasuke, pikir Ino. _Tunggu, kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini_? ucap Ino dalam hati.

_*BRUUUK*_

Karena terlalu percaya dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaannya, dia terjembab oleh sesuatu. "Aduuuh," ucap Ino mengaduh kesakitan. Kemudian dia menengadah untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang telah menghadangnya.

Ralat, ternyata seseorang yang menghadangnya.

"Shi-shikamaru?" ucap Ino gelagapan. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ino bingung.

"_Baka_," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit tertawa sinis. Mendengar itu Ino pun mengeluarkan simpang empat di dahinya. "Siapa yang kau bilang _baka_, hah?" ucap Ino dengan garang.

"Kau, _mendokusai_," ucap Shikamaru menunjuk Ino. "A-apa?" ucap Ino bingung.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. "Masuklah," ucapnya sambil berlalu ke belakang. Beberapa detik kemudian Ino melihat sekeliling dan terbeliak kaget, dia sudah berada di halaman rumah Nara!

"He-hei… Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?" ucap Ino bingung. Sasuke hanya menghela napas, lalu mengangkat tangannya—yang ternyata sedang memegang lengan Ino.

"Kau dari tadi tidak fokus," ucap Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Ino dan berlalu masuk ke kediaman Nara.

Ino hanya mematung sesaat. Beberapa momen kemudian dia mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, jadi dari tadi dia dituntun oleh Sasuke? Ino sedikit tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mengikuti arah langkah Sasuke yang sudah jauh darinya.

Setelah mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh Shikamaru, duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Nara itu, dan menerima dua cangkir teh hijau, Shikamaru mulai menguap lagi.

"Hmm… Jadi berikutnya rumahku, ya?" ucap Shikamaru setengah mengantuk.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya Ino bingung. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kecil, "Kau pikir menjadi asisten Hokage itu hanya sekedar pajangan saja bagiku?" ucap Shikamaru balik dan membuat Ino terkekeh.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung _to the point_. Shikamaru hanya menopang dagunya sebentar dan menatap Sasuke dengan _intens_.

"Tidur saja," ucap Shikamaru simple.

"APA? TIDUR DENGANMU?" ucap Ino tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. "Ada yang salah?"

"Ka-kau… Sasuke… tidur bersama…" ucap Ino terbata-bata. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alis, lalu kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ino.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Tidur siang saja di sini. Karena aku juga akan tidur. Kau pasti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh," ucap Shikamaru terkikik meremehkan Ino. Ino hanya memerah karena malu.

"Aku menolak."

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Bukannya mudah untuk sekedar tidur siang saja di sini?" ucap Ino bingung akan penolakan Sasuke yang terkesan agak dingin. Sasuke hanya tersenyum—yang bagi Shikamaru dan Ino seringaian licik.

"Aku masih ingat dulu kalau kau itu mempunyai IQ 200. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bermain igo saja?" tawar Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya menguap dan berpikir sebentar.

"_Mendokusai_," ucap Shikamaru, tapi toh dia bangkit berdiri dan mengajak mereka berdua untuk ke halaman belakang—tempat di mana ayahnya dan dia bermain igo.

Setelah mereka betiga duduk—Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk berseberangan dan Ino berada di samping Sasuke, Ino menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, lalu aku harus berbuat apa?" tanya Ino bingung. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alisnya, "kau kan hanya menemani."

"Tapi apa yang Sasuke-kun kerjakan harus aku kerjakan juga," ucap Ino.

"Darimana ada peraturan seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya. Memang peraturan seperti itu tidak ada, Sasuke saat itu—saat di rumah Hyuuga hanya asal ceplos saja, dan Ino pun mengikutinya saja tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. _Mati aku_, pikir Sasuke.

Tapi di luar dugaan Sasuke, Ino hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia memandang wajah Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya, "aku tahu tidak ada peraturan seperti itu—aku cukup jeli untuk urusan misi. Tapi aku rasa sebagai _guide_ aku harus ikut membantunya," ucap Ino dengan lembut.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Matanya membulat kaget. Dia tidak percaya kalau Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya asal ceplos saja. Ternyata salama ini Ino tulus membantunya. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat _aquamarine_ itu, dalam.

"Huahh… Ini jadi apa tidak?" Shikamaru menguap—mengganggu suasana tatap-menatap dua insan ini. kaget, mereka berdua langsung menghadap depan. "Ka-kalau begitu kali ini aku melihat saja ya, Sa-sasuke-kun," ucap Ino sedikit gugup—efek ditatap begitu _intens_ oleh pemuda Uchiha dan tertangkap basah oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hn."

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu. Matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya sendiri, memutar dirinya ke arah daerah lain yang sedang akan pagi. Langit sudah berganti warna menjadi merah kehitaman.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke masih bergelut dengan sebuah papan igo. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Kalah menang Sasuke masih tetap mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Shikamaru, lantas kenapa Sasuke bersikeras? Jawabannya pasti ada satu. Gengsi seorang Uchiha.

Dua pemuda yang masih semangat ini—dan sedikit uapan kantuk dari Shikamaru tetap melanjutkan permainan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis pirang yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

Mata _aquamarine_nya sudah berkedut-kedut ingin menutup—tapi ditahan oleh sang empnya untuk tetap terus terjaga. Baginya, permainan ini sangat tidak cocok untuk kepribadiannya—Ino tidak begitu mengerti tentang igo.

_*PLUK*_

Mata _onyx_ itu menatap horor di sebelahnya. Dengan mata yang sedikit melebar Sasuke melihat Ino dengan nyamannya mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda _raven_ ini.

Sontak tanpa diduga wajahnya sedikit mengeluarkan garis-garis kemerahan di pipi. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Sasuke sudah berniat untuk menggoyang-goyangkakn badan Ino untuk bangun ketika suara _baritone_ Shikamaru menahannya.

Shikamaru berkata bahwa Ino mungkin terlalu bosan dan tertidur, jadi percuma kalau membangunkannya. Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas kecil.

Bukannya dia tega untuk membangunkan Ino. Dia tidak tega sebenarnya. Tapi saat Ino mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, membuat jantung Sasuke bertalu-talu tidak karuan. Sasuke pun jadi lepas konsentrasi dari papan igo. Sasuke pun akhirnya hanya bersikeras untuk tetap fokus pada igo.

"Ngh…" desah Ino semakin menempel pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke sedikit berubah posisi. Dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke tidak fokus dan akhirnya—

"Eh?" Sasuke yang akan memindahkan igonya pun menyadari. "Cih," umpat Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan melirik Ino yang masih tertidur.

—dia kalah dari seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Oke, mungkin hasil keduanya seri jika tidak ada malaikat pengganggu mental Sasuke yang manis itu sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Shikamaru hanya memasang senyum kecil—dia sedikit puas karena gelar tidak terkalahkannya tidak dihancurkan oleh Sasuke.

"Bangunkan saja dia sekarang. Aku mau tidur," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan membangunkan Ino.

Setelah Ino bangun, mereka berdua pun pamit untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin kelam.

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

"Haaah, jadi seharian ini kita hanya dapat dua tanda tangan? Argh gila!" umpat Ino yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sasuke hanya memasang muka datar. "Masih ada banyak waktu," ujarnya datar.

"Haaah… Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktu yang tidak efektif seperti ini," ucap Ino cemberut.

"Hn."

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah—ruko bunga keluarga Yamanaka. Ino langsung terbeliak kaget mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap dalam mode datarnya saja.

"Ki-kiba…-kun…" ucap Ino memandang Kiba yang duduk di depan ruko dan menatap kosong. Dan suara bergetar Ino mengembalikan kesadaran pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu.

Dengan segera Kiba bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan kedua insan itu. Matanya menatap tajam satu persatu. Sasuke tampak santai saja meskipun di hatinya ada sedikit rasa tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Sedangkan Ino menatap Kiba dengan khawatir.

"Kiba-kun… Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Apakah ayah tidak mempersilahkan kau untuk masuk?" tanya Ino tanpa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Kiba hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku memang terima dan mencoba mengerti apa misimu sekarang. Tapi tidak berarti kau harus seharian dengannya kan?" ucap Kiba tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino. Ino hanya diam dan tertunduk.

Kiba sesaat melihat buku tebal yang dipeluk Ino dengan erat. Segera Kiba merebut buku tebal itu dan membukanya. "Oh… Ini buku tanda tangan yang kau kumpulkan, Uchiha?" tanya Kiba sinis menekankan kata-kata Uchiha—seperti tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke datar. Kiba diam sebentar, lalu dia mencari-cari sesuatu di buku itu. Setelah ketemu, Kiba tersenyum kecut dan memperlihatkan buku itu ke Sasuke dan Ino.

"Di sini ada namaku, kan? Berarti kau juga harus meminta tanda tanganku dan membantuku, kan?" ucap Kiba dengan dingin. "Hn," ucap Sasuke datar, lagi. Kiba menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, AKU MINTA TOLONG AGAR KAU MENJAUH DARI INO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Ahihihi… akhirnya selesai juga XD

Bagaimana? Masih kurang suasana romance nya?

Okee, sekarang waktunya balas review…

**yuki-hime hikaru **: Iya, Kiba nista banget di fic ini. kasian aku XD. Makasih udah review…

**.**

**yamanaka **: Makasih ^^ makasih juga udah review…

**.**

**cherry kuchiki **: Ahahaha tersanjung deh fic abal gini disebut-sebut keren XD sama dong detektif kesukaanku Sherlock Holmes :D Makasih udah review…

**.**

**KyuRa **: Aduuh penantianmu sekarang tambah lama nih, maap yak XD. Sumpah Kiba galau tingkat dewa sekarang ini, jadi jangan diganggu XD. Ini udah panjang belum? makasih udah review…

**.**

**vaneela **: Yo sista too! (?) XD. Ya enggaklah, baru kenal masa bisa membunuh? -_- tenang! Paman itu sudah mati! XD. Iih, asal kau tahu Kiba itu bukan Om-om girang ya! (?) makasih udah review…

**.**

**nona fergie **: . . . . . . . . oke deh? #gubrak XD makasih udah review…

**.**

**Silent Reader GaJe **: Iya emang chapter 4 itu aku masukin sedikit genre mystery XD. Eh bener juga ya? Jadi agak njomplang gitu ya habis kasus pembunuhan tiba-tiba ada adegan Kiba yang galau XD. Ini udah apdet, kerasa nggak romancenya? Makasih ya udah review…

**.**

**Hiromi Toshiko **: Yoow salam kenal :D haha, baiklah XD. Makasih ya udah review…

**.**

**Yamanaka Chika **: Yooo Chika! :D XD XD. Kalau pembunuhan di dunia ninja emang sudah biasa sih. Tapi kan itu emang khusus untuk ninja. Sedangkan Goro Kisaki—korbannya ini kan hanya orang biasa XD. Gomen Chika, belom sempet baca fic Chika. Yang ItaIno kan yak? Tapi tenang aja udah masuk daftar baca kok :D makasih udah review…

**.**

**Noki Is One Piece Lover **: Aku sudah sempetin untuk mereview beberapa fic oneshot kamu kan? ^^ makasih udah review…

**.**

**Chika Chyntia **: aih itu lappy emangnya bisa jalan-jalan sendiri? Kok nunggu pulangnya? XD. Makasih ^^ makasih juga udah review…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana, reader-tachi? Apakah fic ini masih berkenan di hadapan anda? XD.

Makasih banyak telah membaca fic ini ^^

Dan sempatkan diri untuk mereview fic ini yaa! Karena sebuah review adalah penyemangat penulis untuk bisa melanjutkan tulisannya. XD

**Onegaishimasu~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Kenapa?

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur berbalut nuansa ungu miliknya. Dia terduduk memeluk kedua kakinya—seperti orang kedinginan dan ketakutan. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, mulutnya mengeluarkan cercaan-cercaan tidak jelas yang sanggup membuat orang berpikir bahwa dia sudah gila—bicara sendiri.

Dentang jam membuyarkan omelan monolog(?)nya. Melirik sedikit, kemudian menghela napas. Sebenarnya mata _aquamarine_nya sudah memaksanya untuk segera merebahkan diri dan tidur sampai pagi menjelang. Tapi apa daya, masalah baru yang menimpanya ini membuatnya untuk terpaksa terjaga dulu.

Dia harus menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana penyelesaiannya. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan toko bunga Yamanaka itu membuatnya sedikit resah—dia tidak tahu kenapa.

_**Flashback : On**_

"Bagaimana, Uchiha?" tanya seseorang bertaring yang membawa buku tebal miliknya itu. "aku akan menandatangani ini, jika kau mau membantuku," lanjutnya menyeringai licik.

"Kheh. Kau cemburu?" ucap Sasuke tidak kalah dingin dan tajamnya. Kiba terkesiap sebentar. Matanya kosong sesaat—begitu juga mulutnya, tidak langsung menjawab.

"Ku-kupikir inilah yang harus dilakukan sebagai seorang kekasih," jawab Kiba akhirnya. Dia menarik tangan Ino untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau, pulanglah." ucap Kiba mengusir Sasuke—tangannya mengibas-ngibas risih di hadapan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke masih termenung dan melihat kedua insan yang ada di depannya ini. Matanya tertumbuk pada mata tajam Kiba, lalu ke arah buku tebal yang masih dibawa pecinta anjing itu.

Mengerti maksud 'mantan' pengkhianat itu, Kiba hanya bersikap santai. "Oh … buku tidak pentingmu ini?" Kiba mengorek-ngorek kantong celananya, mencari sesuatu—bolpoin. Setelah memberi tanda tangan, Kiba menutup bukunya dan melemparkannya secara sembarangan ke arah Sasuke—untung saja Sasuke bisa menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Ingat, jangan dekati Ino," ucap Kiba lagi. Tangannya menggantung di pinggang ramping si gadis pirang—yang sedang seperti diperebutkan ini.

Sasuke hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Matanya menutup, "hn," menghela napas kecil, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua makhluk itu.

_**Flashback : Off**_

Entah kenapa dia merasa resah sekarang. Ini bukan saja tentang misinya yang akan segera terbengkalai gara-gara kekasihnya itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain—dan dia tidak tahu apa dan kenapa.

"ARGH!" ucap—teriak Ino frustasi. Untung saja teriakannya tidak membuat ayahnya yang tidur di lantai bawah terbangun—harapnya.

Dengan memaksa mata biru itu untuk tetap terjaga, gadis _blondie_ itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan semua saksi bisu itu tetap tergeletak di kamarnya.

* * *

**Warning : Typo(s), semi-canon, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

_**Guide**_**?**

**.**

**Ch 6 : Kenapa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Matahari pagi sudah bertengger dengan indahnya di ufuk timur. Cahayanya membuat silau orang-orang yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidur—dan memaksa mereka untuk segera bangun dari bunga tidur mereka.

Sepasang kaki dengan tegap berjalan dengan santai menuju suatu ruangan yang berpintu coklat tua. Disapanya dengan ceria dan ramah setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya—para ninja, warga, bahkan para ANBU yang tidak dikenalnya sekalipun.

Begitu sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud, dengan pelan dia mengetuk pintu itu. "Masuk!" terdengar suara dengan nada perintah di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan begitu langsung saja dia membuka dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hokage_-sama_ memanggilku?" tanyanya sehabis menutup pintu dan langsung berjalan mendekat ke meja pemimpin desa Konoha termuda sepanjang sejarah itu.

Sang Hokage hanya mengangguk kecil, "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucapnya berdiri dan melipat tangannya. Dan reaksi yang sama oleh orang yang dipanggilnya—mengangguk kecil.

"Kiba," ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan, "kudengar kau menghambat misi Ino?" tanya Naruto memandang lurus pemuda jabrik bertaring itu.

Ditatap dan ditanya seperti itu, Kiba hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal—dia sedikit takut sebenarnya. Otaknya mulai bekerja untuk mencari-cari alasan diplomatis yang masuk akal.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" ucap sang Rokudaime memberatkan suaranya. Sebagai seorang pemimpin desa dia harus bersikap tegas—meskipun yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah temannya sejak kecil dan teman seangkatannya.

"Ah! Y-yaa," ucap Kiba refleks tersentak, "Uhm … ju-jujur aku …" ucap Kiba tidak sanggup menyelesaikan akhir dari kalimatnya. Terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan dan diucapkan.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Naruto _to the point_.

Kiba hanya memutar bola matanya. Reaksi yang sama dengan Sasuke kemarin. Apakah dia memang terlihat cemburu? Matanya menatap selain _aquamarine_ Hokage itu. Tatapan kosong, sama seperti yang terjadi kemarin di depan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Aku pikir sebagai seorang kekasih, aku cukup khawatir dengannya yang menghabiskan waktu dengan pengkhianat itu sepanjang waktu," ucap Kiba, "setidaknya begitu," lanjut Kiba pelan. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Menghela napas, pemuda berjubah putih itu berbalik memunggungi Kiba. Ditatapnya desa dengan pandangan lembut dan teduh.

"Ino orang yang profesional, aku harap kau menghargai itu," ucap Naruto masih melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi, Hokage_-sama_, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka untuk terus begitu. Ayahku berkata bahwa aku harus menjaga Ino setiap saat, dan tidak membiarkan satu orang pun lebih dekat dengannya selain denganku."

"Kau," Naruto berbalik menghadap Kiba lagi, "bukan seorang ninja yang profesional jika tidak dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Ino memang aku tugaskan seperti itu, mau tidak mau dia harus bersama Sasuke—karena dia _guide_nya," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Suara gemeletuk gigi yang tertahan terdengar dari sosok Kiba. Menahan emosi, karena dia tahu dia masih ingin hidup setelah ini—Kiba masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyerang seorang pemimpin desa. Ya, misi dari seorang Hokage adalah mutlak.

Disebut-sebut tidak profesional, Kiba tidak terima. Jika dia tidak terima, maka itu artinya dia harus memaklumi tugas kekasihnya saat ini.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus mengganti permintaanku terhadap Sasuke?" tanya Kiba mengingat dia minta tolong pada Sasuke untuk menjauhi Ino.

"Terserah," ucap Naruto mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Menghela napas, Kiba pun menatap _aquamarine_ sang Hokage—yang sedari tadi tidak dia tatapnya itu. "Baiklah. Saya permisi," ucap Kiba mengundurkan dirinya. Namun setelah beberapa langkah menuju pintu, tubuh yang berbau anjing(?) itu membalikkan dirinya kembali menghadap sang Rokudaime.

"Hn?" ucap Naruto yang melihat Kiba kembali pada posisinya. Naruto yang duduk dan sudah akan mengerjakan berkas-berkas Hokage pun mendongak mendapati Kiba yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Tahu dari mana? Kejadiannya baru kemarin malam," tanya Kiba, "apa si Uchiha itu berkeluh kesah denganmu? Manja sekali dia," lanjunya melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sedikit nyengir, "hm … aku mendengarnya dari salah satu pasukan ANBU yang lewat di tempat kalian bertengkar kemarin. Merasa ada yang perlu diselesaikan, dia melaporkannya padaku," jawab Naruto dengan lancar.

Kiba hanya ber 'oh' ria. Dan dia pun kembali mengundurkan diri. Tepat saat Kiba memegang kenop pintu ruangan Hokage yang bernuansa hangat itu, "Kiba," suara Hokage membuatnya menoleh kembali pada pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Ino?" tanya Naruto serius. Kiba hanya tersentak kecil. Bukannya wajah merona yang menghiasi wajah Kiba, melainkan wajah kebingungan yang terpancar.

"Aku … tidak tahu," ucapnya lalu kemudian dia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi Hokage. Menghela napas, dia menatap langit-langit.

* * *

"_Naruto," ucap seorang gadis—wanita yang mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya._

"_Kau tidur dulu saja, Sakura-chan, ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang," jawab Naruto tanpa melihat wanita yang ada di sebelahnya ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi di ruang tamu kau bicara dengan siapa? Ada tamu?"_

"_Itulah masalahnya," Sakura menarik dan mengumpulkan semua berkas yang ada di meja Naruto dan duduk di atas meja agar perhatian pemuda itu bisa penuh menghadapnya._

"_Baiklah, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan istrinya. Dia hapal sekali dengan kebiasaan istrinya jika dia ingin diperhatikan—menyingkirkan apa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya._

"_Ini tentang Ino. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa …" ucap Sakura memulai cerita yang sama dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ino barusan._

_Naruto yang awalnya hanya mendegarkan ogah-ogahan, menjadi terbeliak kaget ketika mendengarkan kelanjutan ceritanya. "A-apa?"_

"_Kau harus bertindak, Naruto," ucap Sakura memandang rendah suaminya—semenjak dia duduk di meja dan Naruto duduk di kursi, "aku rasa memang wajar, tapi jika terus begini hukuman untuk Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhasil."_

_Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Punggungnya kini dia senderkan di senderan kursi kerja miliknya dan memasang wajah berpikir. Kedua tangannya melipat._

"_Dan sebagai bonus," ucap Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lembut, "kurasa si pig itu tidak tahu bahwa rasa sukanya telah kembali bersemi," mendengar itu Naruto langsung memasang wajah bingung dan sedikit protes._

"_Bukannya Kiba dan Ino—"_

"_Aku tahu. Tapi itu tidak membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar mencintai, kan? Lagipula, hal seperti itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk saling mencintai," ucap Sakura memotong perkataan suaminya._

_Menghela napas, Naruto berkata, "ya sudahlah, besok aku akan bicara dengan Kiba. Sekarang kau tidurlah bersama Tora," Naruto menarik Sakura untuk turun dari mejanya dan mulai mengambil berkas-berkas yang belum dia selesaikan._

"_Huh," Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya—pura-pura marah. Melirik istrinya, Naruto terkikik geli._

_Dia berdiri dan menarik Sakura dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan manis. Aura strawberry menguar dari mulut Sakura—inilah yang membuat Naruto makin ketagihan oleh Sakura. Sebelum terlena lebih jauh, dia menarik dirinya dan kembali duduk di kursi kerja._

"_Tidurlah, aku akan segera menyusulmu," ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, dia harus terima konsekuensinya sebagai istri seorang Hokage._

* * *

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang kalau Ino yang berkeluh kesah pada Sakura?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Hn?" tanya orang itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan rebusan sup tomat kesukaannya dan membuka pintu.

"Sasuke_-kun_! _Ohayou_!" sapa seorang gadis pirang yang terlihat cerah. Sedangkan mata _onyx_nya terbeliak kaget mendapati pemandangan di depannya.

"Ino? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke terlihat kaget.

"Kiba_-kun_ baru saja ke rumahku, dia mengatakan bahwa dia menarik semua ucapannya kepadamu tadi malam! Dan dia tidak meminta bantuan apa-apa lagi, itu artinya kau menerima tanda tangan Kiba dengan gratis," ucap Ino dengan wajah sumringah dan terlihat gembira.

Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari si gadis pirang tersebut. Sedikit tersenyum geli, Sasuke menimpali, "lalu kenapa kau tampak sangat gembira?"

"Ya jelas lah! Karena …" ucapan Ino tidak dapat dia lanjutkan. Dia terdiam. Benar juga, kenapa dia sangat gembira ketika dia bisa bersama Sasuke lagi? Kenapa?

Melihat Ino yang berdiri mematung dan terlihat tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, Sasuke pun berbalik masuk—tanpa menutup pintu rumahnya.

"E-eh, Sa-sasuke_-kun_!" ucap Ino terbata saat dia melihat punggung Sasuke semakin jauh.

"Kau belum sarapan?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang sedang melahap sup tomatnya dengan tenang dan damai(?). Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria. Ino pun tersenyum lembut dan mengambil tempat di seberang Sasuke.

Dipandangnya terus wajah dingin yang sedang makan makanan kesukaannya itu. Wajah kokoh yang telah melewati beberapa hal yang mengerikan—sangat mengerikan. Tidak percaya dia bisa duduk di sini dan bisa sedekat ini dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, mengingat kejahatannya yang tersebar kemana-mana—sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan yang sekarang.

Gadis pirang itu masih melayang dalam pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya ini? Kenapa dia merasa senang karena tidak ada lagi penghalang yang menghalangi dia dan Sasuke? Lagipula ini hanya misi. Ino tidak akan terlalu heboh jika hanya sebuah misi menemani seseorang seperti ini.

Yah, lain ceritanya kalau memang yang dia temani itu seorang pengkhianat desa yang tampan dan kuat seperti Sasuke ini.

Tapi, hei. Dia bukan gadis remaja yang heboh ketika ada pemuda ganteng di dekatnya. Dia sadar umur, dia sudah bertambah dewasa dan tua. Jadi ini bukan rasa _fangirling_ yang sangat kekanakan itu. Ini lebih ke sesuatu yang … mendalam. Tapi apa? Dan kenapa?

Dipandang seperti itu membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mendongak, mata _onyx_nya memancarkan sedikit kebingungan karena gadis di depannya ini terus melihatnya makan. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak," ucap Ino yang masih saja menelusuri lekuk wajah Sasuke

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal. Ino hanya kaget dan sadar akan perbuatannya. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"_Go-gomen_," ucap Ino terbata. Semburat-semburat tipisnya tak luput dari pemandangan sang pemuda. Dan itu membuat dahinya berkerut semakin bingung dengan tingkah gadis di depannya.

Bukannya dia tidak tahu kalau Ino adalah salah satu _fansgirl_nya di akademi. Dia tahu. Tapi bukannya dia sudah bersama si pecinta anjing itu? Apa dia masih mempunyai perasaan padanya, seseorang jahat yang telah mengkhianati desanya sendiri? Kenapa?

Dalam diri Sasuke sendiri ada rasa kaget saat mengetahui kalau Ino bersama si pemuda jabrik itu. Perasaan yang sama saat Sasuke kaget saat Naruto sudah memperistri Sakura. Tapi ada yang berbeda saat melihat Ino terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan pacarnya itu. Ada jauh di dalam hatinya, rasa tidak suka pada laki-laki bertaring itu.

Mengetahui Sakura sudah bersama Naruto, dia tidak membenci Naruto—dia bersikap biasa saja. Dia hanya kaget kalau usaha Naruto ternyata benar-benar berhasil. Tapi saat mengetahui Ino bersama Kiba, entah kenapa dia seperti tidak suka, risih, benci atau apapun itu pada sosok pemilik Akamaru itu. Kenapa?

"Sasuke_-kun_?" ucap Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan mata pemuda _onyx_ itu. Sekarang ganti Sasuke yang tersentak kaget—tidak sadar telah menatap _aquamarine_ itu sekian lamanya.

"H-hn," ucap Sasuke melanjutkan acara makan pagi—sarapannya.

"Lucu. Sekarang ganti kau yang melamun," ucap Ino terkikik geli. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil.

"Kita akan ke mana hari ini?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama beberapa saat. Dan itu membuat Ino tertegun sebentar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Ino mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "apa kita mulai dari paling barat seperti kemarin?" tanya Ino balik.

"Kupikir itu sedikit membosankan," ucap Sasuke datar, "bagaimana kalau kita memulai dari yang kita kenal dulu?"

"Ide bagus!" ucap Ino riang, "aku tahu tempat yang akan kita tuju."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TOK TOK TOK_

"_Pig_? Jadi berikutnya rumahku ya?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong anaknya yang tidak juga tertidur itu.

"_Forehead_! Aku di sini untuk membantumu!" ucap Ino dengan senyum tiga jarinya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia meralat, "ups, maksudku Sasuke_-kun_ akan membantumu!" ucapnya dengan seringaian jahil.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, dia akan tahu kalau tujuan pertama akan ke sini—mengingat Sakura dan Ino adalah _Best Frienemy_ _Forever_.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke, tapi kemudian tersenyum simpul. Jadi tidak sia-sia dia melaporkannya pada suaminya itu. "Masuklah," undang Sakura mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu untuk masuk.

"Jadi, kau mau kubantu apa, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino setelah mereka bertiga—minus Tora duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Uzumaki itu.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, otaknya berpikir apa yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum seringaian jahil terpampang di wajahnya yang keibuan dan teduh.

"Sebenarnya begini … Akhir-akhir ini aku ingin sekali keluar berbelanja seperti halnya dulu sebelum aku mempunyai Tora," ucap Sakura masih dengan seringaiannya.

Mengerti maksud Sakura, Ino langsung memasang seringaian yang sama seperti wanita berambut _pink_ itu. Dia melirik Sasuke yang masih menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan kedua monster ini terhadapnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ … Aku akan menemani Sakura untuk pergi _refreshing_. Bisakah kau …" ucap Ino sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya dan menatap Sakura sebentar. Setelah Sakura juga memasang wajah yang mengatakan ayo-cepat-lanjutkan, Ino melanjutkannya dengan setengah tertawa.

"… Menjaga Tora dan rumah ini seharian?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Yeee … Akhirnya jadi juga \(^o^)/

Mari kita lihat komentar yang nyasar(?) di kotak review daku …~

**.**

**rizta **: udah banyakkah adegan SasuIno nya? ^^ makasih udah review.

**.**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** : Eh, ada Suu-nee! *langsung kicep kicep mata* ini beneran Suu-nee kan? XD. Ah, makasih concritnya, aku sangat terbantu sekali! :D bersedekap itu sama seperti melipat tangan, nggak baku ya? gomen dah ._. lalu plotnya, eh, kenapa dengan tokoh Ai Edogawa? *toel toel* XD. Penasaran ya kenapa Ino bisa jadian sama Kiba? Ada hints lho yang aku berikan di sini, alasan kenapa mereka berdua bisa bersama XD. Oke neechan, kuharap tidak terlalu melenceng X"D. makasih udah repiu.

**.**

**Geng' Ashikaga Akane **: Iya tak papa X"D. penasaran juga ya kenapa si Ino bisa jadian sama Kiba? XD. Oke, makasih udah review.

**.**

**uchiha yamanaka** : ini lanjutannya ._. semoga nggak penasaran XD makasih udah review.

**.**

**Yamanaka Chika gk login **: aaah! XD aku juga suka Chika repiu fic aku lagi! X"D. Kiba mah bukan berani, dia itu liar #gatsugaaed(?) XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**KyuRa** : haha, aku juga suka KyuRa-san repiu fic ini lagi X"D. Kiba memang tokoh pengganggu di sini. Kalo nggak ada die nggak seru dong XD. Jangan sama siluman anjing ah, sama aku aja sini~ *tiba-tiba Kiba kabur* makasih udah review.

**.**

**Ichimonji** : ini udah banyak belum adegan SasuIno nya? ^^ makasih udah review.

**.**

**nona fergie **: Aiih, makasih masukannya :D iya untung aja udah selesai kasusnya X"D. ini udah banyak belum romensnya? XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Chika Chyntia** : Aku rasa di sini masih belum terlalu kelihatan konfliknya SasuInoKiba. Apa sudah kelihatan? X"D. ini udah banyak belom? XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Kken RukIno** : Iklhas nggak ini mujinya? Yang keren authornya apa ceritanya? Hayooo? XD. Yaa entaran deh buat konflik antara SasuKiba lagi X"D. makasih udah review.

**.**

**El** : Ini el Cierto-nee kan yak? (OvO)a ceritanya keren? Authornya keren juga nggak? (El : Nggak!) #ciaaa XD. Di sini udah aku kasih hints lho nee tentang KibaIno itu X"D. makasih udah review.

**.**

Yosh. sepertinya banyak sekali yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Kiba bisa jadian sama Ino ya X"D. di chapter ini sudah aku tebarkan beberapa ranjau(?) ehem, beberapa hints yang mengarah pada KibaIno. Ada yang bisa nebak? Hayoo kenapa mereka berdua bisa jadian? X"D tapi kalo bisa nebak nggak ada hadiahnya, sih. *reader langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing* eh? jangan tinggalin Day-chan!

Lalu, banyak juga yang mengeluhkan kenapa kok tiba-tiba membelot ke misteri. Gini nih, Day-chan itu aslinya pengen yang agak bervariasi gitu, jadi nggak cuma humor, action, ataupun drama. Day-chan berusaha menambah variasi XD maapkan kalau kasus pembunuhan kemarin tidak mengenakkan reader-tachi *ojigi*

Lalu, karena berikutnya adalah rumah Sakura a.k.a rumah sang hokage, menurut kalian setelah ke rumah hokage ini, duo SasuIno ini kemana ya enaknya? Ada saran? Mungkin balik ke rumah Neji atau ke mana lagi? Yang bisa menambah humor gitu X"D. ayo vote! Ke rumah :

-Tenten

-Shino

-Chouji

-Kakashi

-Gai (satu paket bonus dengan Lee XD)

- Dan boleh kasih saran tokoh yang lain :D

Yosh! udah deh, gak usah banyak bacot XD. Silakan dikomentari sesuka hati reader-tachi! Flames monggo yukmari~ concrit ayo yg mau mengajari aku silakan XD~ komentar yoow~

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Aku Tidak Suka

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

_**Guide**_**?**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Aku Tidak Suka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, Sasuke_-kun _," ucap gadis berambut pirang itu—masih dengan kerlingan jahilnya.

Sakura tersenyum juga, tetapi tatapannya lebih teduh ketimbang milik Ino. "Ingatlah apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi."

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk kecil—toh dia tidak akan bisa membantah perintah dari mereka, yang notabene memang harus mematuhi mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu, kedua gadis—err satu gadis dan satu wanita itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan keluar dari rumah sang pemimpin desa itu.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah menjaga sebuah—err seorang bayi atau bahkan anak kecil. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga terhormatnya itu sehingga wajar jika memang dialah yang dijadikan objek kesayangan—khususnya untuk kakaknya. Yang dia tahu adalah kasih sayang kakaknya waktu kecil, tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Sekarang, dia diperintahkan untuk menjaga seorang bayi. Yah, meskipun itu bayi seorang hokage sekalipun, ia tidak merasa _nervous_ atau bagaimana—mengingat ia baru pertama kali menjaga bayi dan bayi pertama yang harus dilindunginya adalah bayi Hokage.

Meskipun di wajahnya masih terpampang wajah datar alias _poker face_ yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ bagi sang Uchiha, bisa dilihat jika sekarang pemuda itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Dia memang sudah diberi tahu apa saja yang dibutuhkan dan diperlukan ketika terjadi sesuatu pada monster kecil ini oleh Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, ini pengalaman pertama pemuda itu menjaga sosok ini.

Dan di saat dibutuhkan seperti ini, Ino yang notabene menjalankan misi sebagai _guide_-nya malah melarikan diri—menemani Sakura untuk berbelanja dan jalan-jalan. Gadis pirang itu lebih memilih untuk membantu sahabatnya ketimbang pemuda satu ini. Kenapa bisa begitu? Harusnya dia lebih menyita perhatian sosok _blondie_ itu, bukan? Pikir Sasuke sedikit kesal.

… tunggu.

Kenapa juga dia berpikir seperti ini? Kenapa Sasuke bisa dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan—membatin bahwa dia menyita perhatian Ino? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di hati Sasuke yang semakin berkecamuk oleh perasaan bingung.

"Oeee …"

Oh sial, masalah kebingungannya belum terselesaikan dan sekarang monster kecil itu sudah memulai aksinya? Sasuke berdecak kesal. Meskipun begitu ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar anak dari Naruto dan Sakura itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar yang bernuansa oranye itu dengan lembut. Dia kemudian masuk dan mendekati sosok Tora yang sedang duduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu—entah apa yang ia tangisi.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Mata _onyx_-nya tampak meneliti keadaan sang bayi. Dan otaknya mulai memutar adegan di mana Sakura memberi tahu dasar-dasar untuk menjaga bayi—beserta perlengkapannya.

_**Flashback : On**_

"_Kalau dia menangis, cari tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Biasanya yang membuatnya menangis itu karena dia akan buang air kecil atau pup. Itu kemungkinan paling besar. Ganti popoknya, popoknya ada di kamarnya itu juga. Atau kalau tidak ia merasa lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu. Berikan ia makanan dan minuman yang sudah aku buatkan di dapur," ucap Sakura dengan lancar dan tanpa jeda—hanya jeda dua kali dan selanjutnya terserah anda.(?)_

_Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar. Sakura yang sudah payah menjelaskan itu dengan bonus senyuman ramah dan teduhnya, hanya dihadiahi sebuah tatapan datar._

_Tapi, siapa tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya benar-benar memperhatikan dan menyimpan itu erat-erat di otak jeniusnya? Semua orang tidak akan tahu tentang ini. yah, Sasuke memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa begitu mudah untuk dibaca atau ditebak._

_**Flashback : Off**_

Sasuke menghentikan perputaran otak di masa lalunya dan mengangkat tubuh Tora. Dia teliti keadaan bayi yang sedang menggeru-geru itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Tora sedang _pup_.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dirutuknya anak semata wayangnya sahabatnya itu, "bodoh. Kenapa tidak pada waktu ada ibumu saja, sih?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Tora semakin menangis menjadi-jadi. Yah, kita bisa lihat siapa yang bodoh di sini—atau mungkin pemuda itu tiba-tiba bodoh hanya gara-gara seorang bayi?

Sasuke pun akhirnya menyerah untuk terus merutuki monster kecil itu. Dia masih cukup waras, dan lagi pula ini bagian dari tugasnya. Dia tidak mau menjadikan seorang bayi sebagai momok besar baginya.

Dengan segera Sasuke melepas popok yang telah dikotori Tora, membersihkannya dan mengganti popok yang baru—yah kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Sasuke. Tapi ternyata prakteknya tidak semulus yang ia pikirkan.

Oke—semuanya berjalan tenang dan damai pada proses pelepasan roh jahat(?)—ehm pelepasan popok dan membersihkannya, serta membersihkan tubuh Tora. Tapi semua berubah … ketika negara api menyerang. Uh, maksudnya semua berubah ketika sampai pada fase(?) pemakaian popok baru pada Tora.

Tora. Orang tuanya begitu terkenal sedesa ini, bukan? Dan kau pasti tahu betul sifat-sifat tulen yang mendarah daging di keduanya. Apa persamaan mereka? Yup. Mereka sama-sama riang dan ceria. Penuh semangat dan pantang menyerah. Jika kedua insan itu bersatu dan menghasilkan keturunan, kalian pasti tahu apa hasilnya.

Yah, Tora hiperaktif. Suka sekali bergerak ke sana dan kemari. Mungkin jika bayi ini sudah mulai bisa bicara, dia pasti akan meracau tidak jelas—dan bisa dipastikan bahwa dia akan fasih berbicara sebelum waktu yang sewajarnya.

Sasuke menempatkannya pada popok dan bersiap untuk melipatnya. Tapi sebelum itu Tora sudah gelindingan menjauhi popok dan terus bergerak. Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk terus bersabar. Pemuda Uchiha itu berkali-kali menempatkan Tora untuk kembali pada posisi semula—dan berkali-kali juga itu gagal.

Entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya Sasuke berusaha untuk menyeret bayi hiperaktif itu untuk menurut padanya. Itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga kadar kesabaran Sasuke mulai butuh pasokan.

Dengan kesal Sasuke meremas popok yang dari tadi belum dapat ditempati sang empunya itu. Ia berusaha menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya—dia lebih baik bertarung kembali dengan ayahnya daripada harus berurusan dengan anaknya.

_BZZZT CIIP CIIP_

Mata _onyx_ yang sedari tadi menutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan terlihat panik. Ia memandang tangan kanannya yang sedang meremas popok itu—dan sekarang popok itu separuh telah menjadi abu. Rasa kesal yang terlalu hebat tanpa sadar Sasuke salurkan untuk memusatkan chakranya di tangan dan membuat _raikiri_.

Panik, Sasuke langsung mematikan _raikiri_-nya. Dan popok yang malang itu telah mengakhiri masa baktinya(?) bahkan sebelum dimulai—benda itu menjadi gosong dan tidak patut untuk dilihat anak di bawah tujuh belas tahun.(?)

"Oh, sial," ucap Sasuke kesal.

Dia kemudian membuang popok yang sudah tidak berdaya itu ke tempat sampah dan mencari popok yang baru. Pemuda Uchiha itu mencarinya di tempat ia mengambilnya—di sebelah ranjang kecil Tora.

Sasuke mencari di sebelah ranjang Tora. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mencari di setiap sudut kamar Tora. Beberapa lama kemudian ia mencari di seluruh rumah keluarga Uzumaki itu(?). Yep, tetap tidak menemukan barang satu sekalipun.

Frustasi, Sasuke pun berinisiatif untuk membelinya di toko. Ia kembali ke ruang kamar Tora dengan wajah dan mimik _deathglare_ yang super.

"Jangan. Pergi. Kemana-mana. Ingat itu," ucap Sasuke menekankan semua nada suaranya dan memandang Tora dengan _deathglare_—waraskah ia men-_deathglare_ seorang bayi? Anggap saja itu bentuk kefrustasian pemuda _raven_ itu.

Sementara Tora yang daritadi bergoyang ke sana kemari itu duduk terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan muka yang polos. Mata _jade_ turunan sang ibunya itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke memandangnya sebentar dan kemudian ia berlalu dari kamar Tora. Persetan dengan monster kecil itu. Dia tidak akan keluar begini kalau ini bukanlah hukuman yang dia emban. Yah, faktor lain karena dia adalah anak hokage.

… hokage?

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Kakinya ia paksa untuk mem-_pause_ gerakannya dahulu. Anak hokage?

Seorang hokage memang sosok yang heroik. Tapi siapa tahu ada yang dendam padanya dan membidik anak dan istrinya? Dan keputusan pemuda _raven_ untuk meninggalkannya—walaupun sebentar, itu akan sangat bermanfaat bagi sang pendendam ataupun yang sejenis dengan itu.

Tapi Sasuke berpikir lagi. Ia keluar dan meninggalkan Tora semata-mata untuk membelikannya popok, bukan? Seharusnya dia melakukan yang benar. Tapi bagaimana nasib Tora jika Sasuke tinggal?

Sasuke menutup matanya dan mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak makan-makan bersama, _forehead_," ucap gadis bersurai pirang sambil menyesap es tehnya—ia merasa haus setelah memakan makanan yang tersedia di sebuah restoran itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Yah, menjadi istri Rokudaime tidak banyak waktu yang aku luangkan bersama sahabatku," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut. Tapi kemudian ia memunculkan perempatan di dahinya dan melanjutkan, "kau masih saja memanggilku begitu, dasar _pig_."

"Hmm, sibuk ya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga itu?" tanya Ino yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sakura.

"Lumayan. Pekerjaan rumah, meladeni Naruto dan sekarang bertambah menjadi mengurusi Tora."

"Meladeni Naruto? Dia kan pemimpin desa. Pulangnya pasti malam dan sampai rumah dia hanya akan mandi, makan dan tidur. Apa susahnya mengurusi dia?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tidak seperti itu. Kita sebagai istri harus bisa menyamankan suami kita waktu dia merasa suntuk dan capek. Naruto memang pulang malam, dan itu artinya dia capek dan banyak hal kecil yang bisa menjadi masalah besar ketika kita tidak meladeninya dengan baik," tutur Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino hanya dapat menganga. Tidak menyangka—sahabatnya yang dulu suka memukul Naruto itu sekarang menjadi ibu muda yang penuh perhatian? Apakah ini sebuah _miracle of wedding_?

"Sakura … kau bertambah dewasa," ucap Ino tersenyum juga. Sakura hanya melebarkan senyumannya dan mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura balik. Ino hanya dapat menaikkan kedua alisnya dan sedikit mengkerut. Merasa Ino tidak tahu, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hubunganmu. Dengan Kiba."

Sontak Ino mengalihkan pandangannya selain dari mata _jade_ itu. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memandang luar dengan kosong. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas—ikut prihatin atas semua keruwetan jalan cinta seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin memberi saran," ucap Sakura setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan yang canggung. Ino hanya ber'hn' ria.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan."

Ino memandang mata hijau milik Sakura dengan kaget dan tidak percaya. Sakura seperti peramal saja—batin Ino dengan takjub. Tapi kemudian gadis pirang itu tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura? Aku baik-baik saja dengan Kiba-_kun_," ucap Ino terkekeh pelan. Namun mata birunya dengan jelas tersirat kesedihan—dan Sakura, sebagai _Best Friend Forever_, dapat menangkap itu dengan jeli.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan. Kalau kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya, lebih baik kau bilang pada ayahmu untuk membatalkan semua ini," ucap Sakura memandang Ino teduh.

"A-aku tidak apa-a—"

"Hubungan awalmu dengan Kiba memang tidak didasari dengan hati. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu dan memaksakan dirimu untuk menyukaiya."

" … atau kau tidak akan menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya kau sukai," tambah Sakura dengan senyum kecil.

Ino terdiam.

Jadi selama ini dia tidak berhasil untuk menyukai pemuda jabrik itu? Sampai-sampai sahabatnya melihat itu semua hanya dari tatapan sayu dan sedih dari _aquamarine_-nya.

Likuid bening mulai menjatuhi pipinya satu persatu. Dia berusaha menahannya—dan berakhir dengan air mata yang malah makin menjadi.

"Kau sudah menikah, Sakura. Bahkan punya keturunan. A-aku hanya ingin mengabulkan keinginan ayahku dan melihatnya ba-baha … gia," ucap Ino sedikit terisak—ia berusaha untuk mengusap air mata yang telah jatuh itu dengan tangannya.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya. Tidak ada jalan pintas untuk mencari jodoh," ucap Sakura sedikit meninggi. Kemudian wanita muda itu menghela napas.

Dengan sigap ia memegang pundak gadis _blondie_ itu. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Orang yang kau pilih haruslah orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan kau cintai. Orang yang kita pilih akan menemani kita sampai akhir hayat, jangan salah pilih hanya karena faktor orang tua."

Ino memandang sahabatnya yang tersenyum teduh itu. Air matanya mulai mengering semenjak ia mendengar penuturan yang begitu bijak dari sosok wanita muda bersurai _pink_ itu. Tidak lama kemudian Ino membalas dengan senyuman.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang kaki sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Mereka tampak menikmati suasana taman yang begitu sejuk—meskipun ini di siang hari. Satu gadis dan satu pemuda yang tampak asyik mengobrol satu sama lain.

"_Ne_, apakah aku terlihat cantik waktu kemarin? Aku akan membelinya jika aku terlihat cantik," ucap sang gadis menatap wajah kokoh pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau memakai apapun tetap sama bagiku," ucap pemuda itu datar—membuat gadis berambut coklat itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Itu membuat ninja satu ini tertawa kecil. "Kau selalu cantik di depan mataku, Tenten," ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

Gadis bercepol dua itu sontak berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. "A-aku serius, Neji! Masa iya aku harus memakai pakaian ninja waktu aku berkunjung untuk makan malam nanti di rumahmu?"

Neji hanya terkekeh kecil—dan menyeringai. Ia tidak langsung menjawabnya melainkan ia mendorong Tenten ke sebuah pohon dan menghimpitnya. Tenten yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya melotot tidak jelas—dan _blushing_-nya sampai pada tingkat akut.

"Aku serius." Neji memandang tunangannya itu dengan _intens_, "kau selalu cantik setiap saat."

"Uh … _a_-_arigatou_," balas Tenten melirik ke arah lain selain mata _lavender_ yang menyita seluruh hatinya belakangan ini.

Neji seperti tidak puas. "Hanya itu?"

"A-apa lagi?" tanya Tenten sedikit bingung.

"Aku minta hadiah karena aku sudah membuka satu faktaku tentangmu," ucap Neji menyeringai penuh—membuat Tenten sedikit bergidik.

Neji semakin mencondongkan kepalanya ke wajah gadis bercepol dua itu dan memegang dagunya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan—

"Apakah kalian tahu di mana biasanya toko yang menjual popok?"

—seseorang dengan datarnya mengganggu _event_ romantis mereka.

Neji dan Tenten langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing. Neji terlihat sangat kesal dengan pengganggu—apalagi ini merupakan momen special baginya.

"_Timing_ yang bagus," ucap Neji tanpa memandang sang penanya.

"Hn, lagi pula berbuat mesum di tempat umum itu dilarang," jawabnya datar.

Tenten merasa tersulut. Dengan emosi dia menoleh pada sang pengganggu dan meneriakinya, "Kami tidak melakukan hal mes—pffft," Tenten tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat siapa yang bertanya tadi.

Merasa aneh, Neji pun ikut menoleh dan mukanya segera memancarkan kegelian yang ia tahan dengan keras.

"Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk ditertawai oleh kalian."

"_Go_-_gomen gomen_, Sasuke. Uh … a-ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Tenten masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Yah, siapa yang tidak akan tertawa.

Dengan pawakan Sasuke yang siap tempur menghadapi _Kyuubi_ milik Naruto, sekarang sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang ia taruh di belakangnya—ada tas khusus bayi yang memang gunanya seperti itu. Tas berwarna _pink_ cerah dan bayi yang digendong di belakang sangat manis—sehingga membuat Sasuke menjadi manis juga.(?)

Di sudut kananya terdapat makanan dan minuman kecil yang cocok untuk bayi—mungkin persiapan jika bayi lucu itu menangis kelaparan. Tipikal cerdas seorang Uchiha—selalu memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apakah kalian tahu di mana biasanya toko yang menjual popok?" tanya Sasuke lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tahu," jawab Neji datar.

"Di mana?"

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu karena kau sudah membuatku kesal," ucap Neji dengan nada sedikit kesal—meskipun wajahnya masih dengan menahan tawa.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Aku benar-benar masih belum terlalu hapal dengan desa yang didaur ulang ini," ucapnya datar.

"Lalu aku harus berkata wow?" tanya Neji retoris.

"Sudahlah, Neji. Tidakkah sikapmu ini kekanakan? Begitu saja marah," ucap Tenten menenangkan Neji dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Hn. Kata-kata yang bijak, … err," ucap Sasuke sedikit menggantung. Beberapa saat setelah keheningan Sasuke melanjutkan," … Tonton."

Hening.

_BRUAK_

Satu pohon yang tidak berdosa retak oleh hantaman kepalan tangan dari sang gadis bercepol dua itu. Kedua pemuda yang menatap itu langsung sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tidak mengenal _nakama_ _rookie_ 9 mu sendiri, heh Sasuke," ucap Tenten dengan senyumnya yang manis—dan ekstra 90% kengerian.

"Aku … minta maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya.

Perempatan urat semakin muncul di dahinya ketika gadis tomboy itu melihat reaksi Sasuke yang masih tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Permintaan maaf … ditolak," ucap Tenten dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak. Kemudian dengan segera ia menarik tangan Neji untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan bayi mungil itu sendirian.

"Tidakkah sikapmu ini kekanakan? Begitu saja marah," ucap Neji membalikkan kata-kata Tenten barusan. Dia tertawa kecil melihat tunangannya tersulut emosi hanya gara-gara namanya salah disebut—yah, masa iya dia disamakan dengan babi piaraan Tsunade-_obaasama_?

"_Urusaii_," ucap Tenten men-_deathglare_ Neji—membuat Neji semakin bergidik ngeri.

Sementara Sasuke memandang kedua insan itu sampai punggung mereka tidak terlihat.

Memandang ke awan, pemuda _raven_ itu sedikit melengkungkan garis bibirnya.

"Semuanya bahagia," ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_,"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" seorang gadis pirang membuka pintu kamar.

Sasuke menolehkan perhatiannya dari sebuah buku tebal ke arah gadis _blondie_ dan wanita muda _pinkish_ yang masuk ke dalam kamar Tora.

"Tora sedang tidur dari tadi siang. Untung saja dia mau untuk tidur siang," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Dan bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah pria kecil ini bertingkah lucu?" tanya Ino dengan gemas.

"Dia sangat hiperaktif. Jika aku orang biasa, mungkin aku sudah benjol daritadi terlempari mainan-mainan kecil atau apa saja yang ada di tangan monster kecil itu," ucap Sasuke sedikit frustasi.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit capek itu—mengurusi bayi hiperaktif memang bukan hal mudah. Mata _jade_ itu kemudian menangkap benda asing yang seharusnya tidak ada di kamar anaknya sebelumnya.

"Kau membeli popok baru?" ucap Sakura takjub. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dan meninggalkan Tora sendirian?" tanya Ino mendelik—bersiap untuk memarahi pemuda _raven_ di depannya ini.

Sasuke menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cih."

"Ja-jadi kau menggendong Tora menggunakan tas penggendong ini dan membeli popok?" tanya Ino sambil menahan tawa—matanya sampai berair.

"Aku tidak punya jalan lain lagi."

"Oh, aku ingin melihatnya," ucap Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, tangannya melipat. "Seburuk itukah aku menjadi seorang ayah?"

Tiba-tiba Ino berhenti tertawa—sementara Sakura masih melanjutkan tawanya.

"Apa katamu? A-ayah?" tanya Ino takjub. Mengerjapkan mata sebentar, Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya, "sejak kapan kau berpikir akan menjadi ayah?"

"… aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu? Setiap orang pasti memiliki keinginan untuk menikah dan menjadi orang tua yang baik," ucap Sasuke membuang muka dari hadapan kedua _kunoichi_ profesional itu.

Sakura memberhentikan tawanya. _Ini akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi mereka_, batin Sakura tersenyum. Dengan pelan namun pasti ia meninggalkan kedua insan itu—sampai wanita _pinkish_ itu benar-benar meninggalkan mereka di kamar anaknya.

"Err tidak, boleh saja. Tapi untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha …" ucap Ino sedikit tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak hanya berpikir tentang bertarung saja. Kita ini sudah dewasa, Ino."

"…" Ino diam saja. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda Uchiha satu ini. Semua orang ingin hidup bahagia dan nyaman.

"Aku sadar. Semua ini tidak mengenai tentang kekuatan saja," ucap Sasuke. Ia mendekat pada Ino.

"Aku juga butuh sisi yang bahagia. Keluarga, teman, sahabat …" ucap Sasuke menggantung perkataannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dan menatap _aquamarine_ Ino—sambil tetap berjalan," … istri … anak … dan mungkin cucu."

_DEG_

Jantung Ino seakan berhenti berdetak dikarenakan mata _onyx_ yang seolah-olah menyihirnya dengan pesona yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Apalagi kata-kata yang sepertinya ditujukan padanya—dia tidak terlalu gede rasa untuk mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Seperti terpana, dia hanya berdiri saja ketika pemuda itu telah sampai di depannya.

"A-aa?" tanya Ino tidak jelas pada Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya _intens_.

Menghela napas, Sasuke menutup matanya. "Aku ingin jujur padamu, Ino. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak suka pada Kiba-_kun_ mu itu," ucapnya tegas. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hah? Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa—"

"Oee …"

"Cih, sial," gerutu Sasuke menoleh lagi pada sosok bayi yang telah menghancurkan momen kedua insan itu.

Sasuke mendekati Tora yang sedang terisak itu dan menenangkannya. Ia memperlakukan Tora dengan lebih lembut—tanpa ada insiden _raikiri_ seperti tadi.

Melihat itu semua, Ino menjadi takjub dan sedikit tidak percaya. Seorang penjahat kelas atas, mampu menenangkan seorang bayi yang hiperaktif?

_Kau lebih baik dari Kiba-kun. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak suka pada Kiba-kun_, batin Ino tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Yihaaaa~ aku kasih bonus. Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang lain! XD

Maaf atas keterlambatan ane ngapdet fic ini X"D

Yosh. Mari kita buka kotak pos yang sudah bulukan(?)~

**KyuRa **: hmm, aku tidak tahu apakah ini sudah cukup kadar kegilaannya(?) XD. Makasih udah review.

**Yamanaka Chika **: Sasuke disuruh jagain Tora sama Ino? Jangan dong, ntar kesan humornya nggak ada, terus nggak ada momen sahabat antara Sakura dan Ino X"D. makasih udah review.

**inuy-chan Samanta Lopez **: Wah, maaf sekali sepertinya aku belum bisa memasukkan tokoh duet ulet ijo itu ke chapter ini. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa jadi sepanjang ini walaupun belum ganti rumah XD. Makasih udah review.

**princess nathani **: Hmm, ide bagus XD akan kusimpan idemu. Tapi chapter sekarang ini belum ada kedua orang energik itu XD. Makasih udah review.

**Kken RukIno ** : Hahaha, biarlah Sasuke dibully XD. Makasih udah review.

**Chika Chyntia **: *ikut nari juga di tengah-tengah jalan tol* #eh si Kiba itu suka apa enggak sama Ino? Itu rahasia dapur mueheheh~ yosh chapter ini panjang lho. Makasih udah review.

**Fujirai Ichiyonomi **: uwaaa makasihhh ! meskipun ini bukan pairing ShikaIno tapi masih mau ngereview! Makasih yaa udah review.

**Guest **: Iyaaaa ini lanjuuuuttt! XD makasih udah review.

**Iztii Marshall **: nggak apa-apa Izti-san, yang penting komentarmu tersampaikan :D XD di sini nggak ada Kiba, nih. Dan ohya, hmmm Izti luph dei-niichan? Err XD makasih udah review.

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie ** : Makasih concritnyaa :D berguna banget nee OvO)b tentang adegan Kiba dan Naruto, err aku berusaha untuk memunculkan wibawa seorang Naruto yang sebagai hokage, yang tenang, dewasa, teduh, rajin menabung dan suka menolong(?). bahkan karakter Sakura aku buat dewasa kan di sini? XD kalo Naruto nya dibuat IC itu desa konoha bisa-bisa hancurr XD soal KibaIno nya, hmmm di chapter ini kayaknya juga masih misteri, nih. XD yosh, makasih udah review.

**Minami22 **: Makasih ;) makasih juga udah review.

**vaneela **: Maksud dari perkataan Naruto? Sepertinya masih misteri juga. Pokoknya di chapter ini juga masih samar-samar alasan dari KibaIno nya XD. Wkwkwk, aku kasian sama Sasuke, jadi aku skip aja bagian yang menyiksanya XD. Makasih udah review.

Aku minta maaf karena sementara duo ulet ijo yang terpilih menjadi tujuan selanjutnya ditunda dulu di chapter ini. kenapa? Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa aku menulis sepanjang ini padahal belum ganti tujuan selanjutnya X"D. mungkin kebanyakan plot, ya? Tapi nggak tahu lagi.

Chapter ini panjaaa~ng! nggak panjang-panjang amat sih, cuma lebih panjang dari yang kemaren kemaren X"D.

**Yosh! Berikan komentar anda~**

**[ FLAMES COME IN, BUT NO SILENT READER! ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Karena Aku

**Warning : Semi-canon, Typo(s), maybe OOC**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Day**_**-chan presents**_

_**Guide**_**?**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Karena Aku ...**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

Mata _aquamarine_ itu terbuka secara perlahan. Tidak dihiraukannya suara kicau jam weker yang memekakkan telinga itu. Seperti tidak merasa terganggu—dia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mematikannya untuk beberapa saat.

"_**Seburuk itukah jika aku menjadi seorang ayah?"**_

_DEG_

Kata-kata itu menghampirinya, kembali.

Terima kasih atas kalimat itu, Ino tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Suara _baritone_ yang mengatakan hal itu seakan menyihirnya untuk tetap terjaga memikirkan artinya.

Hebat—sekarang kalimat itulah yang menyanjungnya kembali di saat ia terbangun dari tidur tidak nyenyaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan menghela napas, Ino kembali pada dunia nyatanya dan beranjak berdiri. Melakukan aktivitas pagi—seperti biasa.

xxxxx

"Eh? Sampai kapan, Ayah?" tanya Ino dengan kaget.

"Hm ... mungkin sekitar seminggu dari sekarang. Maaf baru memberi tahumu sekarang, Ino. Ayah tidak tega mengatakannya kemarin," ucap Inoichi dengan pandangan bersalah.

Ino hanya terdiam beberapa saat. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Pastikan tetap sehat dan selamat ya, hati-hati."

Inoichi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis memandang anaknya. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit tegang—entah kenapa?

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menyadari perubahan mimik putrinya. Dia langsung bertanya apa ada yang salah, terlalu khawatir atau bagaimana. Tapi Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan lihai, mengatakan bahwa itu hanya ekspresi yang biasa saja.

Memandang khawatir anaknya, Inoichi hanya bisa menghela napas dan berdoa agar putri semata wayangnya ini tidak apa-apa. Yah, istrinya pun sedang tidak ada di Konoha, jadi sebagai seorang ayah yang hanya mempunyai satu anak—apalagi itu perempuan, dia patut merasa sedikit galau.

_Bagaimana ini ... semoga saja Sasuke-kun tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku_, batin Ino cemas. _Eh? Kenapa aku jadi cemas begini? Sasuke-kun bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu! Lagipula kenapa juga aku berpikiran hal-hal aneh seperti ini?!_

Pikiran Ino terus saja meliar mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia akan ditinggal Ayahnya selama seminggu. Sendirian, di rumah. Dan seminggu bukanlah waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat. Ino terus saja berpikir yang tidak-tidak—tampaknya tokoh utama dalam bayangan Ino kali ini adalah Sasuke. Yah, misinya belum selesai karena Sasuke harus mengumpulkan tanda tangan tersebut.

Pipi gadis _blondie_ itu seketika memerah ketika ia membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dasar gadis remaja, haha. Melihat itu Inoichi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_—berandai sejak kapan putrinya jadi aneh seperti ini.

Sarapan—ya, mereka sedang sarapan— berlanjut dengan tanpa obrolan. Hanya denting-denting suara sumpit dan mangkuk yang terdengar. Rupanya ayah dan anak ini sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Setelah itu, seperti yang telah dikatakan Inoichi—bahwa mulai dari hari ini dia akan menjalankan misi, laki-laki paruh baya itu mengambil perlengkapannya dan pamit. Mata _aquamarine_ itu tidak kuasa untuk tidak berkaca-kaca ketika ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu—yang mana itu sangat bersarang di hatinya _a.k.a_ _JLEBB_ pas di hati Ino.

Bertahan untuk tidak menangis, Ino balas tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang baik menanggapi kata-kata Inoichi. Sehingga Inoichi pun balas tersenyum juga.

"Oh iya, aku sudah menghubungi gadis Hyuuga itu untuk menemanimu selama seminggu. Jangan biarkan para lelaki yang kau kenal melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu. Apalagi bocah Uchiha itu," ucap Inoichi.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Ayah, aku ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa melindungi diri, dan bahkan aku ini _kunoichi_, bukan?" sahut Ino sewot.

"_Kunoichi_ atau bukan, yang perlu diperhatikan itu adalah kau—kau seorang gadis, kau sadar itu kan?" balas Inoichi tak kalah sewot—sepertinya dia protektif sekali dengan anak semata wayangnya ini.

Ino hanya balas cemberut di bibirnya. Melihat itu, Inoichi tidak kuasa untuk tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut pirang Ino dan menciumnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

xxxxx

Udara mulai memanas—semenjak waktu terus merangkak naik. Matahari sudah bergerak pelan-pelan mendaki ke atas, berusaha untuk menggantungkan dirinya tepat di atas para manusia. Awan terlihat mengikuti pergerakan angin—berarak tidak jelas ke mana pun angin pergi.

Dua orang sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Sesekali mereka tampak berbicara satu sama lain, tapi lebih sering terdiam. Entahlah, memikirkan hal lain atau memang tidak punya hal untuk dibicarakan?

"Jadi, Inoichi pergi ke mana? Kau kelihatan sedih sekali," ucap pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut.

Sesosok yang ada di sebelahnya terlihat kaget bukan kepalang—dia tidak pernah membicarakan itu pada seorang pun, kenapa pemuda di depannya ini bisa tahu? "E-eh? Kau tahu dari mana kalau Ayah pergi?"

Terdengar suara helaan dari pemuda itu—Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak sadar adegan mengharukan tadi kau lakukan di depan rumah? Bisa ditebak ayahmu akan pergi dan kau sebenarnya tidak rela."

"Eh benar juga," Ino menggaruk pipinya—sedikit malu. "Tapi deduksimu salah, tuan. Aku bukan gadis kecil yang merengek-rengek ketika ditinggal ayahnya pergi," lanjutnya menjulurkan lidah.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Itu karena Ayah membicarakan tentang hubunganku dengan Ki—" Ino memotong perkataannya sendiri, karena itu sudah kelewat batas. Tangannya ia katupkan di mulut, dan membuat pergerakan yang mencurigakan di mata Sasuke.

"Ki ... ba. Benar?" ucap Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"..."

Merasa tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Ino, Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya lurus menatap jalan. Menghela napas pelan, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Ino harus menganga lebar.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. Di pikiranmu dan di pikiran ayahmu ternyata isinya hanya si _brengsek_ itu ya," ucap Sasuke.

Sebagai balasan, Ino mengangakan mulutnya. Entahlah, walaupun pacarnya disebut dengan kata-kata kotor seperti itu, tapi kenapa dia tidak emosi atau apa? Dia malah bingung, kenapa pemuda di depannya ini terlihat tidak suka dengan pacarnya.

"_So ieba_ ... katamu kau tidak suka dengan Kiba_-kun_. Kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati. Kata-kata Sasuke mengingatkannya pada kejadian di rumah Sakura kemarin.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas menatap _aquamarine_ itu. Tapi kemudian dia kembali menatap jalan—walaupun direksi matanya tetap mengarah pada mata biru itu. Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat.

"Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Mendengar itu, Ino menaikkan satu alisnya—pertanda tidak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke. Kemarin juga, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang membuatnya bingung dan bahkan tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan itu.

Menggembungkan pipinya, Ino mendengus kesal. "_Mou_! Kata-katamu sedari kemarin tidak ada satupun yang aku mengerti!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis menanggapi Ino.

"Aku tahu kau itu pintar—ah tidak, jenius. Tapi jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini," ucap Ino kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak kau mengerti dari kata-kataku barusan dan kata-kataku kemarin? Bukankah sudah jelas, aku tidak suka laki-laki itu dan aku tidak mau mengatakan alasannya sekarang. Apa lagi?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Alasanmu itu! Dan juga kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan alasanmu sekarang hm?" tanya Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi kau menanyakan alasan kenapa aku tidak mau mengatakan alasanku tentang alasan aku tidak menyukai laki-laki itu? Alasanku tentang alasan itu ... " Sasuke berhenti bicara karena melihat Ino yang semakin cemberut.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Jangan membuatku tampak bodoh _dong_," sahut Ino yang sudah kewalahan mendengar kata 'alasan'.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak mengerti kata-kataku," ucap Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Ino menghela napas. Sepertinya dia akan kalah kalau dia terus melakukan silat lidah ini melawan Sasuke.

"Oh! Ino! Dan ... Sasuke!" ucap seorang pemuda di seberang.

Ino dan Sasuke menoleh dan langsung _sweatdrop_ bareng.

"_Kochi kochi_!" sahut seorang lagi dengan penuh semangat.

Didapatinya dua sosok makhluk berpakaian warna hijau ketat dan _headband_ di kepala masing-masing. Tangan mereka membawa sabit dan alat kebersihan lainnya. Mata mereka berbentuk seperti api—terlihat sangat panas. Bahkan tubuh mereka pun terlihat sangat ... hijau.

"Aa, _konnichiwa_, Lee, Gai_-sensei_," sapa Ino.

"..."

Ino melirik pemuda di sebelahnya dan mencubit pelan pinggangnya. Mereka sudah diajak kemari—ke lapangan ini, dan pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun?

"_Konnichiwa_," ucap Sasuke datar. Dia sedikit men-_death glare_ Ino setelah itu.

"Yooo! _Konnichiwa_ Ino, Sasuke! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Hm? Kencan?" tanya Lee dengan semangat. Tipikal orang seperti Lee adalah orang yang cepat melupakan apa yang telah dilakukan seseorang pada waktu lalu. Seperti itulah pandangan Lee terhadap Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, pipi Ino sedikit memanas. "Bukan bukan bukan. Kami sedang ada misi," ucap Ino yang langsung menyanggah perkataan Lee. Kemudian dia—sebagai _guide_, menjelaskan situasi seperti biasa.

Lee dan Gai_-sensei_ manggut-manggut mengerti mendengar penjelasan Ino. Sesaat kemudian Lee terlihat cengengesan dan meminta maaf pada Ino.

"Ah, _souka_! Kau kan kekasihnya Kiba, jadi mana mungkin kau kencan dengan Sasuke. _Gomen ne_, Ino," ucap Lee dengan polosnya—dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terlihat berminyak, berketombe dan penuh dengan kutu.

Walaupun Lee mengatakannya dengan ringan dan polos, reaksi yang dimunculkan oleh Ino—maupun Sasuke, sepertinya tidak seringan itu. Atmosfer di antara mereka tampak _awkward_ dan tidak nyaman. Entahlah, karena mungkin ekspresi Ino yang terlihat kaget dan ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit emosi. Mereka juga tidak segera menjawab pernyataan Lee, akhirnya jadi canggung.

Lee yang mulai merasakan hawa itu pun menjadi bingung dan semakin menggaruk kepalanya yang memang terlihat sangat gatal sekali itu.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain, kalian juga perlu tanda tangan kami berdua, bukan?" tanya Gai_-sensei_ memecah kecanggungan yang ada.

"_Ha-hai_," balas Ino akhirnya.

Guru berambut bob itu menyeringai—menampakkan giginya yang bersih bersinar.

"BANTU KAMI MEMOTONG RUMPUT LAPANGAN INI! TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN!" teriak Gai_-sensei_ dengan semangat. Lee pun menanggapinya dengan berteriak keras.

Sasuke cengo, kepala Ino miring sembilan puluh derajat.

xxxxx

Senja sudah di depan mata. Burung-burung mulai berkelompok dengan jenisnya dan terbang untuk pulang ke sarang mereka. Matahari sudah merasa cukup untuk menyinari wilayah ini—dia akan segera beranjak ke bagian bumi yang lain. Awan-awan yang tadinya putih bersih tanpa dosa, sekarang ternoda oleh warna jingga yang dipantulkan sang surya. Angin berarak tipis, membelai dedaunan pohon yang mulai menggelap.

"_Yosh_, _kore de ii_?" ucap Lee menutup bolpoin yang diberikan Ino.

"Oke, _arigatou_ Lee, Gai_-sensei_," ucap Ino riang. Sesaat kemudian dia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya—kau tahu itu siapa dan kau tahu maksudnya.

"_A-ari ... gatou_," ucap Sasuke seperti tidak ikhlas. Matanya bahkan tidak memandang ke arah duo makhluk hijau itu, melainkan ke direksi lain.

"_Do itashimashite_," sahut dua-duanya bersamaan.

"_Ano sa_ ... Ino, yang tadi ..." ucap Lee berekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Ino tersenyum. "Kau meremehkan _kunoichi_? Luka seperti ini tidak akan terpengaruh dan tidak ada apa-apanya," ucapnya lagi memandang tangan kanannya yang diperban. Lee hanya tersenyum dan Gai_-sensei_ mengoarkan semangat masa muda.

"_Ja_, _matta ne_," ucap Sasuke membalikkan punggungnya.

"_Matta ashita_," ucap Ino melambaikan tangannya dan mengikuti Sasuke untuk pergi dari lapangan.

Lee dan Gai_-sensei_ memandang punggung kedua sosok itu hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Sejurus kemudian, muka Gai_-sensei_ berubah menjadi agak masam. Matanya terus memandang ke depan, tidak peduli bahwa kedua sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

Lee yang menyadari itu pun bertanya pada guru tercintanya tersebut. "Ada masalah, Gai_-sensei_?"

Menghela napas, Gai_-sensei_ hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang Lee sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Aku turut bersedih atas Kiba."

"Eh? Kenapa Kiba?" tanya Lee yang semakin bingung akan gurunya ini.

_Gai-_sensei memandang muridnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sesaat setelah keheningan terjadi, guru berjas _chunnin_ itu lagi-lagi menghela napas dan melipat tangannya.

"Kau tidak lihat tadi?"

_**Flashback : On**_

"_Argh, kita akan seharian memotong rumput kalau begini caranya," keluh Ino sambil tetap menyiangi rumput liar yang lumayan tinggi._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Ino! Ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus untuk tangan kita! Itu kata Gai-sensei, benar kan sensei?" sahut Lee dengan semangat empat lima enam tujuh delapan sembilan sepuluh._

_Gai-sensei menanggapinya dengan tidak kalah heboh juga. "Benar! Itu juga akan melancarkan program dietmu, hahaha."_

_Ketiga orang itu terus saja berbicara, kecuali satu—yah kau tahu siapa itu. Sasuke Uchiha jawabannya. Dia terus memotongi rumput liar dengan tenang dan damai, tidak ada satupun yang dia tanggapi tentang obrolan mereka. Bahkan, berbicara pun tidak._

_Sampai suatu ketika, saking semangatnya, Lee mengkoarkan semangat muda nya dengan tangan kuat-kuat. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa bahwa dia memegang sebuah sabit dan—_

"_Ugh!"_

—_Lee tidak sengaja melukai tangan Ino dengan sabit yang dibawanya._

_Mendengar suara rintihan gadis blondie itu, Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai mengeluarkan suara. Dia langsung mendekati Ino dan memegang tangan yang penuh darah itu—lukanya cukup dalam juga._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke._

_Ino mengangguk pelan. "Daijobou yo. Aku ninja medis, bukan?" ucapnya tersenyum ketir. Tangan yang satunya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau untuk menyembuhkan luka di punggung tangan itu._

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak melihat aksi Ino yang menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian, dia memandang Lee yang terlihat merasa bersalah dan panik. Pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya dia memandang dengan wajah datar, wajah biasa atau bahkan wajah dingin, kali ini berbeda._

_Dia memandang Lee seperti memandang seorang yang sangat emosi dan ingin membunuh orang yang sedang dipandang tersebut. Mata hitamnya menggelap, giginya menggertak pelan. Wajah dinginnya go to the max._

"_Teme ... apa yang kau lakukan hm?" ucap Sasuke dengan dingin._

"_Ma-maafkan aku, Ino! Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" ucap Lee dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia segera mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari tasnya._

"_Tidak perlu panik begitu, Lee. Aku sudah bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Ini luka kecil," ucap Ino tertawa kecil. Dia sudah mulai meredupkan cahaya hijau di tangannya dan mulai membuka tasnya guna mengambil perban._

"_Tidak apa-apa bagaimana! Kau itu terluka!" sentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sentakan Sasuke seketika membuat semuanya menatap dia. Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa lama—semua sibuk memandang Sasuke yang kelihatan menahan emosi itu. "Dan itu semua gara-gara semangat muda tidak jelas darimu," lanjut Sasuke melirik tajam pada Lee._

_Lee hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya—tambah merasa bersalah. Ino masih terlihat menganga dengan sikap Sasuke._

_Sementara Gai-sensei sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati mereka._

_**Flashback : Off**_

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Kiba, apa?" tanya Lee yang masih bingung.

"Aku bisa berasumsi bahwa Sasuke kelihatannya menyukai Ino. Terlihat dari sikap protektifnya. Orang dingin seperti dia tidak akan peduli pada siapapun, tapi kenapa dia peduli pada Ino? Hanya satu kemungkinan, bukan," ucap Gai_-sensei_ yang jarang-jarang berpikir dengan otak.

"Dan kalaupun Ino masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke ..." ucap Lee yang mulai menyadari maksud gurunya. Lee juga tahu bahwa Ino adalah salah satu _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang lumayan menyebalkan dan cerewet. Tapi itu dulu, waktu mereka masih kecil dan tidak sedewasa ini.

Mereka berdua menghela napas bersamaan. Oh, sungguh guru dan murid yang _sweet_ sekali.

xxxxx

"Hah, gara-gara mereka berdua, rencana kita ke tempat Kakashi_-sensei_ jadi setelat begini," ucap Ino sedikit kesal. Sebenarnya bertemu dengan duo hijau tadi tidak terjadwal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka pun belum mendapat tanda tangan dari mereka berdua.

Sasuke melirik ke arah samping. "Tidak. Kita pulang."

"Eh?" Ino ganti memandang balik Sasuke.

"Kau terluka. Kita pulang."

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau meremehkan—"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu sebagai _kunoichi_. Aku meremehkanmu sebagai seorang gadis. Puas?" potong Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, bukannya aku dulu pernah terluka karena _chidori_-mu? Dan buktinya aku tidak apa-apa!" sanggah Ino menjadi sedikit kesal. Dia reflek berkacak pinggang—dan akhirnya berakhir kesakitan karena luka di tangannya belum kering benar.

"Kupikir lukamu cukup dalam. Sialan si Lee, dia bersemangat sekali melukaimu," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Dia sudah bilang tidak sengaja, bukan," balas Ino _sweatdrop_.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Ino. Entah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain atau memang tidak mempedulikannya.

Perjalanan berikutnya tidak ada obrolan yang berarti. Sampai mereka berada tepat di depan kediaman Yamanaka—lebih tepatnya ruko.

"Jadi, sampai di sini dulu ya—"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan Ino mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan langsung _nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam. Ino yang melihat itu hanya bisa membeliakkan matanya dan memandang punggung Sasuke. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Ino terus mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Rasa penasaran yang meledak di dalam hatinya tidak bisa ia tahan lebih lama sepertinya. Langkahnya berusaha untuk mendahului pemuda _raven_ itu, tapi tetap saja gagal.

Sampai Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti di suatu ruangan. Karena tanpa aba-aba, Ino langsung saja bertemu dengan punggung kokoh Sasuke—mencium lambang Uchiha tanpa sengaja. Sesaat kemudian setelah mengontrol dirinya, Ino berdiri di samping Sasuke dan bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Kau duduk saja di sana atau lakukan apa yang kau mau," jawab Sasuke.

Ino mengernyit. "Apa? Kau mau a—hei! Jangan bilang kalau kau ..." ucap Ino yang melihat Sasuke mengambil beberapa sayuran dan mulai memotongnya. Ya—mereka ada di dapur.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang," sahut Sasuke datar. Matanya beralih tertuju pada sayuran-sayuran yang siap untuk dipotong.

Ino terlihat kaget. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini begitu lucu? Dia seperti pengganti ayahnya yang selalu protektif terhadapnya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau bersikap begini padaku? Kenapa? Sedari tadi kau terlalu protektif, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau seperti ayahku," ucap Ino tertawa.

Sasuke berhenti memotong sayuran dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dia kemudian memandang Ino yang masih tersenyum—menahan tawa yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

Melepaskan pisau dari genggamannya, Sasuke menghadap Ino. Ia terus berjalan maju mendekati Ino sehingga Ino terus saja mundur dan akhirnya punggungnya menabrak tembok dapur.

Pipi Ino sontak memanas mendapati bahwa dia tengah dikurung di antara Sasuke dan tembok.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu alasanku saja, dari tadi pagi, hm?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke seakan menyihirnya untuk terdiam menikmati indahnya mata itu.

"Ka-karena ... kau dari tadi aneh—tidak, sedari kemarin pun aneh," ucap Ino yang akhirnya bisa mengatur napasnya juga.

Ino bisa merasakan helaan napas panjang dari Sasuke. Tampaknya dia sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Karena aku tidak ingin kau tidak ceria. Karena aku tidak suka pada orang yang menyakitimu. Karena aku tidak suka orang yang membuatmu tidak ceria. Karena aku tidak suka ada orang yang selalu kau pikirkan—bahkan ayahmu memikirkannya. Karena ..."

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terengah-engah sehabis mengatakan itu semua. Padahal dia hanya mengucapkan itu saja, maksudku—dia tidak melakukan aktivitas fisik yang berat, tapi dia sudah terengah-engah seperti itu.

Sedangkan Ino? Jangan tanya. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mampu berkata panjang seperti itu. Dan yang paling penting, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan—dan mampu berkata seperti _itu_.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_ ..." ucap Ino sedikit membuka mulutnya—menganga.

Sasuke hanya memandang mata _aquamarine_ itu dengan _intens_. Ingin rasanya dia _melahap_ Ino. Ingin rasanya dia meluapkan rasa aneh yang menjalari hatinya—dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi pada sekarang ini. Tapi Sasuke menahannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninju tembok yang disandari Ino. Giginya bergemeletuk pelan, napasnya menjadi tidak teratur kembali.

"Sial. Aku kenapa _sih_?" gerutu Sasuke pelan. Walaupun pelan, tapi Ino masih bisa mendengarnya—karena jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti.

"_**Aku juga butuh sisi yang bahagia. Keluarga, teman, sahabat … istri … anak … dan mungkin cucu."**_

_DEG_

Kata-kata Sasuke kemarin tiba-tiba bersarang di pikiran Ino. Dan itu membuat Ino semakin _gila_ dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Tanpa aba-aba, Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Entahlah, itu seperti naluri ketika kau terbawa oleh suasana.

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Semakin dekat, hingga Ino dapat benar-benar merasakan napas Sasuke yang terlihat tidak stabil. Dahi mereka sudah bertautan, hidung mereka pun sudah beradu. Namun mata mereka belum menutup dan masih memandang satu sama lain.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke hanya terdiam mendapati pergerakan Ino yang mengagetkan itu. dia tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak bertindak. Hanya napasnya yang semakin memburu ketika Ino semakin mendekat. Entahlah, dia tidak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini. Walaupun sedang menghadapi Orochimaru pun, jantungnya tidak berdetak sekencang ini.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke lah mengambil inisiatif pertama untuk menutup matanya dan—

—mencium Ino, tepat di bibir.

Dia tidak tahu ini apa, tapi secara naluri dia ingin _maju_ dan terus _maju_. Naluri lelaki memang tidak bisa ditahan. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang menahan di dinding menjadi semakin terkepal dengan keras.

Ino yang awalnya kaget, beberapa saat kemudian ikut menutup matanya dan menikmatinya. Seakan dia sudah lupa akan kehadiran sosok Kiba di hatinya. Ataukah itu hanya kepalsuan?

"Hmmh," gumam Ino ketika ia mulai kehabisan napas. Mengetahui itu, Sasuke segera melepaskannya.

Napas mereka berdua terlihat ngos-ngosan dan memerah. Ino kelihatan sekali kehabisan pasokan oksigen, sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam—berusaha mengatur napasnya juga.

"Dengar, Sasuke_-kun_ ..." ucap Ino akhirnya. Sasuke masih tetap memandangnya.

"Aku ... aku—"

_TOK TOK TOK_

"_Anoo, sumimasen_? Ada orang?" ucap seorang gadis di depan pintu ruko yang masih terbuka.

Keduanya reflek melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Beberapa saat setelah Ino dapat mengendalikan napas—dan juga _blushing_-nya, ia beranjak dari dapur dan menemui seseorang yang sedikit berteriak tadi. Yah, salah siapa juga yang tidak menutup pintu depan ruko? Untung saja orang yang mendatangi dia ini cukup sopan dan baik—dia permisi dahulu.

Ino segera menghampirinya dan seketika—

"Hi-hinata?"

—dia terkaget mendapati gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

_Apa jadinya kalau Hinata tahu aku dan Sasuke-kun sendirian di rumah seperti sekarang ini_? ucap Ino panik dalam hati.

_**To be Continued**_

xxxxx

* * *

[ A / N ]

HELOOOO MINNAAA ! *terjun dari tebing /apah

Lama tak jumpa X3 kembali lagi dengan Day-chan di sini! Dengan kelanjutan fanfic yang sudah bulukan tak terurus :"""D

Semoga minna masih ingat jalan ceritanya gimana X"""Da

Sebenarnya, aku masih tidak ada niatan untuk menulis kelanjutan fanfic ini lho. /dibuang

Tapi, karena ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang ulang tahun, dan dia (secara mendadak) memintaku untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini sebagai hadiah ... akhirnya, aku melanjutkan fanfic ini juga X""D.

Dengan kata lain, **chapter ini aku dedikasikan untuk Iztii Marshall** a.k.a Izti-chan (yang ngakunya) adeknya si Deidarakampret :""") Tanjoubi omedeto, Izti-cwan! Gimana? Kaget gak kalo nyatanya aku kabulin permintaan kamu? XD semoga gak mengecewakan, ya?

Jaa ne~!

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
